A Day for Celebrations
by Prongsie101
Summary: It was on May the second, 2017, at exactly 5:06 am, did the normal life he wished to have since he was a child, and was given, albeit momentarily, come to an end. "Harry, we have a problem" CHAPTER 10 Fri 07/15/2011
1. Prologue

Over the span of 19 years, Harry Potter's demeanor had changed. In place of his shy, withdrawn self that everyone was used to seeing was a young, successful man with confidence and bravery that could have put the late Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody in his place.

After the Battle of Hogwarts on May the second, 1998, he began looking at things from a different angle. Instead of thinking of people before himself, he occasionally chose to take a path of selfishness, and so that is what brought him in his high ranking, respectful position he was in to this day.

Not only was he the Hear Auror, he was also a member of one of the most popular, and loved families in the magical community.

3 years after his victory over the Dark Lord Voldemort, Harry 'grew some balls' in the words used by Ron Weasley, and proposed to his long-time girlfriend Ginny Weasley. And so, months later, on October the 31st – the anniversary of Lily and James' Potters' wedding, as well as their death – did they join in holy matrimony.

It was a small affair, with only family members, and those who were close to them that attended. Yet, it was a memory that will never be forgotten.

Only a month later did Ginny Potters' brother, Ron Weasley, get married to his long time crush and three year love Hermione Granger.

And just like that, Harry Potter got the life he always dreamed of. The life of normalcy.

It lasted a long time; 19 years, in fact.

He knew his normal, weight-free life would go down the drain sometime, and once again, Harry was right.

It was May the second, 2017, 2:33 am. And instead of having a long, relaxing sleep, Harry Potter sat in the darkness of his living room, staring contentedly into the fire with a million thoughts running through his head.

Today was a day for many celebrations. For one, his niece – so to speak – Victoire Weasley, was born on this day. She would be turning 18, he noted with a small smile on his face. He and Victoire were close; his godson, Teddy, was smitten with her, and he knew for a fact that today he would be proposing; even though she still hasn't left school. He could still remember the day she was born – the day he _knew _he wanted this with Ginny.

It was also the day when many died all those years ago on Hogwarts grounds. The day he lost many who were close to heart. Today they would be celebrating the lives of those whom didn't survive; Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and the list goes on.

But most of all, it was the day the Wizarding Wolrd was set free of the darkness that hung over them for over a decade. The day Harry Potter defeated Tom Riddle.

_Paparazzi will be following me around all day today, _Harry thought cynically to himself as he took a tiny sip from his glass of red wine.

He was cut short from his unorganized thoughts when he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs, followed by a small, scared female voice, "Daddy? Are you down there?"

Harry grinned as he set down his glass and turned in his seat, just as a young girl reached the door of the living room. "Lily, what are you doing up?" He asked, walking over to her and picking her up with ease.

"I couldn't sleep. The people out there celebrating woke me up" Lily said quietly as she rested her head on her fathers shoulder.

Her father chuckled deeply and walked over to the window, peering through the curtains at the large crowds surrounding his house, before quickly retreating so that they won't be seen. Caressing his daughters hair, he plopped himself on an armchair, setting Lily comfortably in his lap.

They sat there for a long time, listening in silence at the songs that were being sung outside, and it wasn't until the sun just began to rise did he feel Lily go limp in his arms. Looking down at her with a small, adoring smile on his face, Harry placed a light kiss on her forehead and gently lifted her up in his arms.

Yes, his life at that moment was perfectly normal. Yet, he knew it would never last. Nothing good ever lasts for Harry Potter.

And as the fireplace that was previously lit up with orange flame turned green, and the frightened face of his old Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall, appeared did he know that the normalcy will soon end.

It was on May the second, 2017, at exactly 5:06 am, did the life he wished to have since he was a child, and was given, albeit momentarily, desolately came to a stop.

"Harry, we have a problem"

**A/N: what do you think? If you've enjoyed it please review! I wont be updating frequently because I'm in my last year of MYP, and I'm required to work on my Personal Project; one that lasts 6 months! So please bare with me (:**

- **Roxy x **


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts**

Harry froze in his place, his daughter still sleeping soundly in his arms, with his heart pounding against his chest. He stared in silence at the frightened face of the Headmistress of Hogwarts, hoping against hope that it isn't anything too serious.

"What is it, Minerva?" he said quietly, as to not wake Lily up. Placing her gently in the armchair, she immediately moved into a fetal position, her face peaceful.

"Is it James? Albus?" worry seeped through him as he thought of his two young boys; James, a second year, was quite mischievous for his age, although Harry was not surprised. He got his grandfathers genes, after all. And Albus… his sweet, sweet Albus. He just entered Hogwarts this year, and Harry could recall how terrified he was of becoming a Slytherin. But in the end, he turned up in Gryffindor; just like the rest of his family.

"No, no" Minerva waved away his concerns of his sons, "It's nothing to do with them. But it is very important, and I need you to come in to Hogwarts straight away. And bring as many as 100 Aurors as you can."

Harry stayed quiet for a moment, watching the green flames in the fireplace; thinking. Of course, he can spare as many men as he wants to. After the war, wizards and witches alike began registering for classes to become an Auror, and many succeeded. Now, the department has over 1000 soldiers; every single one of them trained and qualified for any given situation that can come up at any given time.

Taking in a deep, tired breath, Harry nodded his head, "Yes, of course. I'll be there by 6, at the latest. But what is so important that you need so many Aurors to be there?"

Minerva did not reply straight away. Instead, her face took a passive expression, as her eyes looked far-away.

Harry knew she was considering whether she should tell him or not, and when her face changed back to her stern, lips-pressed-together, eyes-squinted, forehead-wrinkled appearance, he concluded that she would not tell him. Not yet, anyway.

"Trust me, Potter, you will want to wait until you get here to find out. You're going to be in a state of shock, that I can promise you."

"Alright, men, listen up! We are to apparated right outside the gates of Hogwarts. Do not… I repeat, DO NOT apparated INTO Hogwarts; the protection, as most of you know, is tight, and you will IMMEDIATELY be fought out of the school by the security defense." Harry told all of his Aurors surrounding him; exactly 100, just as requested. His best, too.

Silence greeted his ears, and a small smirk appeared on his lips. Harry was aware of the fact that they were all so, very terrified of him, and, although it displeased him somewhat, it also amused him. He didn't know _why _they were frightened of him. Ron, Harry's best friend, brother in law, and fellow prime Head of the Auror department, once told him it was because he defeated Voldemort. Harry, the naïve young man that he was those few years ago, asked him why. Ron replied; "Just the fact that you defeated the most terrorizing evil wizard known to man scares them to their wits. They think that one wrong move means they get the Avada from you. You are quite intimidating when you want to be, mate."

A timid, hesitant voice spoke up from the back of the group, "Mr. Potter, why exactly are we going to Hogwarts?"

Many murmurs of agreement came from all around the room as they also wondered about that. However, when they looked to their Head Auror and fearless leader, all they could see was a shrug, "Don't know, but Headmaster McGonagall said that it was important."

Harry said a few more words of encouragement, and his usual before-mission speech, before dismissing them to the Apparation centre.

And in less than a second, 100 Aurors disappeared from sight, appearing right outside of the gates of Hogwarts.

Harry moved through the crowds of his soldiers toward the front, Ron right on his heels, muttering nonsense on how "ridiculous" apparition is.

Harry chuckled quietly at his best mate, "Ron, mate, shut up."

Ron sent him a glare, but did as he was told; muttering his last words: "Bugger off Harry".

As soon as Harry and Ron reached the front of the gates, they were met by Professor McGonagall, who greeted them both with warm handshakes. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley; I was hoping I wouldn't have to meet up with you too so soon after I saw you a couple of weeks ago. Unfortunately, circumstances arose and you are needed here at Hogwarts."

Both men shared a worried look at the Professor's clip, tight tone. Although her attitude changed towards the two boys after Voldemort was defeated, she never did use that tone of voice with them. Not since their sixth year.

"Well? What is it, then?" Ron questioned impatiently, his foot jiggling; a big sign to Harry that Ron was anxious.

McGonagall sucked in a deep breath and began to speak, her voice loud in volume so that the gathered people around her could hear;

"It seems that… well, there is no easy way to say this, but this morning Hagrid was doing his rounds of the grounds of Hogwarts, and, well… over one hundred people were found, unconscious, right on the battlefield of the Final Battle. And what's confusing is; those people already died during the first and second war. And now… they are _alive."_

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, and I'm sorry that this chapter is quite short and not that well written. I wanted to get this chapter over with so that I can continue to the more important parts of the story, so please forgive me for this messy update (:**

**Anyway, hopefully this satisfies your curiosity a bit, and please review if you think it's worth it! (Although I KNOW it is, since I AM writing the story :P)**

**Once again review! They motivate me to write more! x**


	3. Chapter 2: I don't understand

There was only the sound of crickets chirping in the morning daylights, as everyone tried their hardest to comprehend what Professor McGonagall just informed them off.

Most of the men and woman surrounding her were staring in shock, jaws dropped open; eyes widened to the size of plates.

It was only a few minutes later, when one of them – the least expected one – came out of the stupor most of them seemed to be in, "I don't understand" Ron Weasley simply stated, raising both his eyebrows in question as he stole small, quick glances at Harry, who seemed frozen in his place.

Professor McGonagall smiled grimly at Ron, "Quite a good reason not to, I believe. What I mean to say, for those of you who doesn't understand like Mr. Weasley over here, is that many people, whom have died over many years ago, seemed to have come back to life. On Hogwarts grounds, no less. And the reason I called for you Aurors, is so that you can supervise those people while we question each one of them; we have to be careful. For all we know, they could be polyjuiced ex-Death Eaters, trying to throw the Wizarding World into a frenzy all over again"

And even after that long speech McGonagall said, she was met with silence. Men and woman alike were sharing uneasy glances with each other, as though they were deciding whether the Professor has finally gone barmy, or not.

Harry stared unseeing, directly ahead. His head was clogged with many unorganized thoughts. He couldn't seem to think straight, and many questions were running through his head. Finally, when he's had enough of the deafening silence, he decided to ask one of the questions that were bothering him the most, "And who, exactly, Professor, has…come back to life?" His throat was dry as he said this, and the question came out raspy.

The professor turned to face Harry, and she noted with a small crease in her forehead that he looked paler than usual. Inhaling a deep calming breath, Minerva contemplated how to answer this question. Finally, she decided on the truth, " We'll, many of those who died way before you were born, Potter; also, Professor Dumbledore seems to be back with us," She said this with a large smile, even though she knew there was a large possibility that it could be a faux, and this Dumbledore was a fake, "The Lupins are also here, as well as both Mr. Black's, -Sirius, and Regulus – and…"

Harry paid rapt attention to what McGonagall was saying, and when the names of Remus and Sirius were mentioned, a small, ghost of a smile appeared on his face. And as she trailed off, he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, who the next person(s) she was about to mention would be.

"You're parents, Harry. You're parents we're brought back to us too."

And although Harry predicted what she said, he couldn't help but gasp out loud, his eyes flying open to the size of saucers.

_Bloody Hell, _Harry thought. All his life, he dreamed of having parents. He dreamed of all the family things they would do together; family meals, family outings, family days. It has always been what he wished for, and even after having a family of his own, he couldn't help but feel a piece of him was missing without his parents there to witness all that was happening with him.

The Lupins, too. His heart always broke into a million pieces when Teddy, when he was a wee little toddler, questioned him about his real parents, about his father, about his mother. He never would have wanted Teddy to live the way Harry did. Yes, he was brought up differently; Teddy, with a loving family, whereas Harry with an abusive one, but their stories were quite similar, and in the end, Teddy ended up with neither of his parents, just like Harry.

And not only that, but Sirius was alive as well. He was devastated that day in the Department of Mysteries, and he always thought of the _What if's. _What if Harry didn't lead Sirius to his ultimate death? What if Sirius survived? What if someone else died in Sirius's place? And every time he thought of those _What if's, _he always ended with the same conclusion. Sirius would be alive, and Harry would have had a father figure in his life.

Granted, there was no guarantee that those people are actually them, in their own flesh and blood. But one can only hope.

"Harry? Harry, mate, you alright?"

Harry was broken out of his trance by a gentle shake on his shoulders. Pushing away all of those thoughts, Harry turned to his left, where he found Ron staring at him with what could only be concern. It was then did he realize that all the attention was on him.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, staring around in confusion.

Ron grinned, "we were just looking to you for instructions, fearless leader"

Harry sent him a glare, which, on Ron, had no affect whatsoever, who has gotten quite used to it throughout their years together. "Right, okay. What we're going to do is have a large number of our Aurors in there with us, while we – you and I, Ron - , along with the Headmistress and, if professor McGonagall doesn't mind, a few select members of the staff question the Dead… er, yeah, you know what I mean. We'll run some tests on them, to make sure they aren't some random Death Eaters under Polyjuice, or any other potions and charms. We have to be _absolutely _positive that they are no threat to the school and its inhabitants. Which reminds me, professor," Harry turned to Professor McGonagall, who nodded to show that she was listening, "Have you're Head of Houses inform the students to _stay in their towers. _They are, under any circumstances, not to leave the safety of their houses. They are not to go to their lessons, or to the Great Hall and the kitchens. And most of all, they are to stay away from the grounds; we don't know if there are any left out there. Also, I want a few of my Aurors to stay out here, look around for any others left, and _keep the reporters away. _Not only is it the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, I have no doubt that this will get out to the public somehow."

After Harry chose the 30 Aurors that would stay out on the grounds, they all began making their way toward the entrance of Hogwarts, the Aurors in two, neat lines, with Harry and Ron leading them.

And as soon as they reached the doors of Hogwarts, Harry stopped. His parents, Sirius, Remus and many others were in there right now, and it took everything he had to keep from passing out. He just hoped that nothing would go wrong, even though he knew his hopes were futile.

Because _everything _goes wrong where Harry Potter is involved.

**A/N sorry it took so long for me to get this out, but I promise you I will try harder to update more often. I have a LOT of work to do, especially now that I am in my last year of MYP and I have a huge project to complete, so please keep in mind that I can't waste a lot of my time writing Harry Potter fanfiction, although that is something I really want to do. I just have the urge so skip all of my homework and my responsibilities, and stay on this site forever. I mean, **_**SCREW SCHOOL. **_

**I should stop my rambling. Anyway, this is a bit short as well, but I had to stop this chapter here, at this point, so that the next chapter can start with Harry seeing everyone. **

**Please, for those of you who are adding this story on Alert, or favorites, REVIEW. I'd love to know your opinions. (: **

**Happy reading, **

**Roxy x **


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion

Meanwhile, within the castle of Hogwarts, as the Heads of Houses informed their students to stay in their towers, the Dead that have come to Life sat in the Great Hall, confused thoughts marring each and every one of them. Low hushes of conversations could be heard from all around the room.

No one was willing to stand up and ask questions, it seemed. The three teachers standing up front stood stiffly as their eyes repeatedly scanned the room, watching the inhabitants and making sure none of them did anything… curious to which would lead them to believe that they are threats.

The three teachers appeared not afraid, but on the inside they felt confused and lost as they gazed at faces they knew in the past, or knew of. Some of them they witnessed dying and, as Professor Jordan came across the familiar face of Cedric Diggory, some of them they have come to know in the very past.

But what surprised the three teachers- Professor Lee Jordan of charms, Professor Rubeus Hagrid of Care of Magical Creaturs, and Professor Neville Longbottom of Herbology- the most were the faces of people they used to care deeply about.

For Professor Jordan, it came as quite a shock to him when his scanning eyes came to a stop at the Gryffindor table, where he could see the very face he committed to memory all those years ago – Fred Weasley. A heavy pang hit his chest as he noted that Fred had a large smile on his face as he conversed with two other red-heads Lee could identify as his uncles, the Prewitt twins.

For Professor Hagrid, it was the faces of his favorite friends from back when he was only the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. Tears sprang to his eyes as he examined the faces of James and Lily Potter, as well as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, along with his wife, Nymphadora Tonks. They all sat in a tight-nit group at the very end of the Gryffindor table, however they all sat in complete silence. The Potters had grim looks on their faces as Lily leaned on her husband, as if wanting him to support her up. Sirius Black sat next to the best friend he lost all those years ago, and Hagrid could see that he was clutching James' hand very tightly in his own. Remus and Tonks sat directly in front of the three. Remus was holding onto Tonks' hand gently, and every now and then, they would exchange looks.

Not only that, but the half giant noticed a familiar face he had despised for so long. A face he never wished to see again, and a face that tempted him to march forward and connect his fist to. It was the face of one Peter Pettigrew, the initial cause of almost every thing in the past.

He sat along, on the very corner of the room, and looked around apprehensively. Hagrid also noted that everyone seemed to keep away from the man, only glaring at him with hatred from afar. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter, Hagrid saw with a pinch of pride swelling in his chest, seemed to be ignoring his very existence. It was as though they didn't care of what he's done, despite the fact that he was the cause of James and Lily's death, the cause of Sirius's imprisonment, and the cause of Lord Voldemort coming back to life all those years ago. Hagrid shuddered with disdain and turned away, choosing to do what the 3 boys were doing and act as though Pettigrew didn't even exist.

And lastly, for Professor Longbottom, it was the sight of his parents. The very parents he lost when he was only a year old. He never thought he'd ever see them, and when he found them sitting alone on the Hufflepuff table, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't take his eyes off of them, except for when he swept them around the room quickly and then returned to staring at his parents again.

All three of them broke out of their thoughts when the large Great Hall doors flew open. The whispered chats ceased and all turned to the doors, where Headmistress McGonagall then proceeded to enter, followed by over 60 Aurors, and leading them was the one and only Harry Potter.

* * *

It was quite confusing for Lily Evans when she woke up on Hogwarts grounds. In fact, it was very confusing, as her last memory was in her home in Godrics Hollow, not in Hogwarts.

And she could also recall, quite clearly, that she died.

However, when she woke up and found over one hundred people as confused as her, she knew something must be off. She quickly found her husband, James, and together they entered the doors of Hogwarts, followed by so many more people.

And as they all assembled in the Great Hall, and were ordered to be silent by the three teachers up front, she knew her assumption was correct.

What confused her even further, however, were the tight hugs that Sirius and Remus gave them, and the tears they cried when they all sought each other out.

It wasn't long after that when they sat on the Gryffindor table and Sirius and Remus gave them a quick overview of what they remembered. They told the Potters of Harry, and his story during his school years when they both met him. When Sirius paused during his explanation of Harry's fifth year, and exclaimed that he couldn't remember anything after that, Remus told them what happened in the Department of Mysteries, and continued on with the story which ended with his memory of the Battle of Hogwarts and his death.

It didn't take long for them to all conclude that they died, and were returned to life. However, they were all confused as to how that happened. They didn't even know it was possible.

And now, there they sat, on the Gryffindor table in complete silence.

Lily took comfort in her husbands arms, and as she felt them wrap tightly around her body, she couldn't stop the feeling that something was about to happen. Something that would surprise her to no end. And she didn't know whether that feeling was a good one or not.

She glanced up at James and immediately, worry seeped through her body. He had an unreadable look on his face, and she also noted that his lips were tightly closed together and her brow was furrowed low. She reached her hand up and lightly touched his face, bringing him out of his thoughts. "James, honey, are you okay?" She whispered.

His lips parted into a small, gentle smile, "No, I'm not" He answered truthfully. "What Remus and Sirius told us was too much information for me to handle at the moment, I think" He told her, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat.

Lily didn't know how to reply to that because, in truth, she felt the exact same way. She couldn't believe her Harry grew up like that. The way Sirius and Remus explained his story made him seem as though he never got the chance to actually be a child. It was as though he immediately skipped that stage, and went to being a mature adult with a lot of responsibility on his shoulders.

She never wanted that life for him. She wanted him to have a loving family and great friends. She wanted him to feel spoiled and loved, not to be abused and forbidden from acting his age.

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted from a loud disturbance to her left.

All five of them, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, turned to the doors of the Great Hall as they flew open, revealing Professor – or as they were informed earlier, Headmistress – McGonagall enter, with a large group of people they could all identify by the robes they were wearing as Aurors following behind.

Yet, what caught the eyes of the five of them was the familiar face that was leading the group to the front of the room. Lily's breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the face of which she knew as her son – he looked exactly like his father after all. The father, James, stared at his son with a look of awe on his face, which quickly turned to loving and tender. This was his son; this grown up, matured man was his son.

He stood at the very front of the group, next to a man only Remus, Sirius and Nymphadora knew to be Ron Weasley, and looked over everyone before him. They all noticed his eyes flash in their direction many times as he scanned the crowd silently. He looked like a fearless leader off to war, and his serious face only showed to the fact that he was, in fact, very serious.

And, although there was not a shadow of a doubt in any of their minds that this was, in fact, the only son of Lily and James Potter, the man's first words as the large group of Aurors reached the front only confirmed their assumptions;

"I am Harry Potter, Head Auror of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You will do as I say, and you will not disobey me. If I, or any of the Aurors standing behind me, believe you are a threat, you will be disposed of immediately. We will _not _hesitate to take you down. This situation is serious. Every single one of you were dead up until very early this morning, and this brings many questions to every one of us. My Aurors and I will be questioning all of you until we decide whether we believe you are the person you say you are. You will also be given the Veritaserum potion - also known as the truth serum - so that we could know whether you are lying or not. Believe me, if you are a threat, and you were planning on causing some trouble, you will not get away from this. As I have said, this is serious. Very serious."

Lily and James Potter watched as their son, the leader of Aurors, the respectful man that is looked up to by every person in England, demanded authority. They watched as he covered every aspect of this situation, and they watched as he took complete control.

And they couldn't be any prouder than they were at that moment.

**A/N: So, three days ago, guess what I watched? HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS! And I absolutely loved it. You have no idea how happy I was when I left the theater, and I felt as though they couldnt have done better than that. I am so proud, and so happy. They did an amazing job, and I cant wait to watch part 2! As a matter of fact, I'm going to watch it tomorrow for the second time, and the day after for the third time. SO EXCITED! I wanted to write this chapter the night I watched the movie, but I was still too excited that I couldnt. And the days following that, I was busy with an english project. So what better time to write this chapter out than early on a sunday morning? As in, 3:00 am early. xD**

**I'm so sorry it took me a week – a little of that, I know- to update you guys, but I've been swamped with work from school. **

**I'm not too happy about this chapter, but it will do because I need to get this, and the next few chapters, over with so that I can get to the actually story. I'm sorry if you're not happy either, but oh well. **

**Anyway, I would LOVE to state and THANK every reviewer's name, as well as the people who favorite and alerted this story, but I'm too exhausted to do so. It is 3 AM where I live, and I desperately need to sleep before I combust. **

**I'm sorry if you find any mistakes, but I was half asleep when I wrote this, and I still AM half asleep. **

**Also, I am ALSO sorry for the way I rushed the part where Lily is describing everything from her perspective. As I have said, I am quite disappointed with this chapter. **

**I am quite surprised that I have that many reviews and favorites. I didn't think my story would catch that much attention. THANK YOU. **

**Despite the fact that I didn't like this chapter much, I hope you enjoy it to your fullest and please please PLEASE review! Especially all of you out there who only favorite and alert. Id really really REALLY like to know your true thoughts (: **

**Sorry for rambling, I know many of you hate long A/U's but I tend to ramble when I'm tired xD **

**Roxy x **


	5. Chapter 4: Promises Broken

The noise in the large Great Hall rose high as the names of the Deceased Come to Life were written down on pieces of paper by Aurors assigned the job. People all around looked as though they were terrified of what's to come, and questions were being asked, but no answers were given.

Harry watched this from the very front, where a good view of every occurrence was quite clear to his alert eyes. He made sure everything was being done, and no threats were being made.

"Mr. Potter" A voice said from behind him.

Harry spun around and came face to face with one of his Aurors. "Yes, Bradley?"

The Auror seemed to stand even straighter with pride as he heard his superior address him by his first name. "An owl has been intercepted. We've checked if there were any perilous spells place upon it, and its safe." He told him, taking out a crumpled letter from the insides of his navy Auror robes.

Harry nodded in thanks and dismissed the Auror, telling him to get back to work. He looked down at the envelope placed in his hands and quickly tore open the flap. Taking out the letter, he glanced at where the text ended, and read the neat name that was written in cursive. _Ginny Potter. _

Tearing his eyes away from the paper, he looked around the large room and finally spotted a medium sized, pitch black owl with eyes the color of dark green perched atop a chair. Sighing in aggravation, he turned around and immediately saw the person he was searching for. "Hey Bradley!" He called out, bringing the attention of the man to him, "Don't you know my bloody owl by now?"

Bradley froze, thinking that Harry was angry with him. He quickly made his way to his boss and spluttered many attempts of an apology.

Harry fought back a smile as the young Auror seemed to quiver in fear, but the smile couldn't hold back, instead it stretched across his face.

As soon as Bradley noticed the smile, he ended his fathomless apologies and glared at Harry. "Very funny, Mr. Potter" He muttered, spinning around and marching back toward the large number of Aurors waiting to begin the interviews.

Harry chuckled under his breath and turned around, bringing his concentration back to the letter in his hand.

_Harry, _

_I woke up this morning to an empty bed. Where are you? Haven't I told you to at least leave a note when you're planning on disappearing on me?_

_Write back soon, you have me and your daughter worried._

_Ginny Potter_

After finishing reading through the letter, Harry quickly grabbed a pen from his pockets and scrawled down a quick explanation on the back of the parchment:

_Gin, _

_Sorry love, but something came up at Hogwarts which required my Aurors and I to come in immediately. I'll explain everything tonight. _

_Love, Harry_

Smiling down at what he wrote in satisfactory, Harry brought his hand up to his mouth and whistled loudly, calling Hedwig, his owl. The owl instantly responded to his Masters call and flew over, settling down on Harry's shoulder and sticking out his leg.

Harry stuck the parchment into the envelope messily and told Hedwig who to bring it to, ruffling his feathers in thanks as it prepared to fly off.

Watching him go, Harry was suddenly reminded, quite out of the blue, of his very first owl, which was also called Hedwig. He was his first pet, and his first best friend. He could recall the gut-wrenching feeling when he watched his spiral downward to his death, and he could also recall the feeling of loss that very same night.

He was suddenly pulled out of his heart-aching memories by an Auror, "Sir, we've collected all of the names. Should we proceed with the interrogations?"

Harry put out his hand, and was handed the long sheet of paper. He quickly skimmed through the names, noticing that he knew many. When he came across the familiar names of his parents, his godfather, the Lupins and even Fred Weasley, he had to force himself to stop getting his hopes up. Nodding, he gave the Auror the list back and told him that yes, they may start the interrogation.

Harry watched from where he stood as 10 tables were conjured out of thin air, and placed gently on the ground at the front of the hall, only a few feet ahead of him. 10 Aurors took a seat at the head of each table, with parchment in their hands.

Suddenly, ten different voices began yelling out random names, and those who were called made their way quickly to the Auror that called on them.

Smiling at the way things were going, the Head Auror made his way to were Ron stood, face in a stone like expression, and body as stiff as a board. "Hey mate" He said, clapping his long-time best friend on the shoulder.

Ron took a quick glance at him, and turned away, muttering a hello. Harry, although he couldn't read his friend quite as well as he used to, was able to spot a mixture of feelings in his eyes for that split second he looked at him. There was, rather clearing, a glimmer of hope. Hope, Harry could only guess, that the Fred Weasley in this room is really him. Also, he spotted a distinct gleam of unease.

They both stood in silent and watched as many of the Dead were interrogated with many different questions, the inability for the people in question to lie having a positive effect on the Aurors gathered around.

All of a sudden, Harry got the feeling that he was being watched. Subtly, he turned his head around and looked for the culprit who was staring at him. Seeing no one, he turned to the right, and his eyes immediately landed on the group of 5 people he knew very well – and every one of them we're looking straight at him, as though he was, just previously, the subject of their conversation.

Harry's eyes locked onto the eyes that were so similar to his own, and he couldn't pull away. Just staring at his very own mother, even though there was a chance she wasn't really who she says she is, he couldn't help the feeling of hope – the same feeling he tried to suppress only a few minutes ago – swell up in his stomach.

Swallowing the tight lump in his throat, his eyes shifted to her left, where he found his father sitting casually, also staring at him. Harry watched with slight elation as his father's lips moved into a small smile, and he couldn't stop returning a smile as well.

Inhaling deeply, Harry turned away, reprimanding himself for falling into Possible Death Eaters traps. Shaking away his thoughts, he watched as the first of the people that were interrogated stood and, from the assistance of an Auror, was led into a combined chamber in the Great Hall. Excusing himself from Ron, he swiftly made his way through the crowds of Aurors and teachers and stopped at the table, crouching down on his knees and placing a hand on Auror McKingley's shoulder. "So?" He questioned shortly.

Auror McKingley turned to him and picked up a parchment, "Roland Thomas; died 1980, one year before the Dark Lord disappeared temporarily. I questioned him with the questions that were given to us, and Veritaserum was used; he is who he says he is. From what I can assume, every single person in this room is telling the truth"

Harry listened adeptly, and his heart instantaneously began thudding heavily against his rib-cage. So, they are who they say they are. Which means, his parents, his godfather, the Lupins, and his brother-in-law, among others, were really and truly back. Closing his eyes, he took a moment to go through everything he just learned, before quickly coming to a decision, "We will continue with the interrogation, to make sure everything is safe"

McKingley nodded and called on another name, and Harry returned to his place next to Ron. "The first person that was questioned is truly the person he says he is. Which means, there is a _huge _chance that everyone is alive. Including… Fred" He told him, staring at his face for a reaction.

Which was exactly what he got. Ron's face broke out into a small smile, and Harry couldn't stop the chuckle from emerging between his lips.

It was silent between them once again, and they both observed the crowds of Dead, spotting many familiar faces. "And… how are you doing, mate? With your… parents, and Sirius, and the Lupins back. Are you okay?"

Harry looked at Ron and locked eyes with him. Finally, he gave him a small smile and nodded, "I'm perfectly fine, Ron."

And then their moment was gone, and they returned to observing. That is, until the Great Hall doors swung open, causing a loud sound.

The Head Auror turned to face the doors and watched as they swung back, shutting heavily, with no one having entered. Frowning, Harry waited to see if they would open up again – they didn't.

However, a thought quickly struck Harry, and he instantly knew that it was true.

Groaning in exasperation, Harry told Ron he'd be right back and quickly strode away from the front of the Hall, and walked down the aisles between the tables.

He noticed, although briefly, that he passed his parents and the others, but he still kept going.

Reaching the doors of the Great Hall, he took out his wand from his pocket, pointed it randomly, and spoke clearly; "Accio invisibility cloak" A soft fabric immediately flew into his hands, and despite the situation he was about to face with his son, Harry smiled.

Folding up the cloak, he stuffed it into his pocket and spun around, coming nose to nose – not literally, of course! – with the terrified face of James Sirius Potter.

Harry's eyebrows rose in question as he folded his arms across his chest, waiting with bated breath for his son to explain to him why he sneaked out of Gryffindor common room, when they were specifically told not to. "Look, dad, I'm sorr—

"Don't you dare apologize to me, young man" Harry interrupted, glaring heatedly at the miniature version of himself. Looking up, he noticed many eyes staring at him – especially those he knew personally – and grabbed his sons hand roughly, pulling him into a corner for privacy. "I don't even know why you left the tower when you were told not to, James! What's happening could very well be dangerous, and you could have been hurt! If I weren't here, no one would have noticed you sneaking in with that bloody invisibility cloack" He chastised angrily. Then, to himself, he said; "Don't know what was going through my mind when I gave you that sodding thing"

James stood, staring up at his father with a questioning look on his face, "Dad, the only reason I came here is because I saw your name on the Marauders Map, and I wanted to know why you were at Hogwarts!"

"Oh really?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Now, tell me the real reason why you snuck out, risking major detention times? I know you wouldn't do that just to see me"

James sighed and looked down, considering his answer. After finally deciding on telling his father the truth, he stuck his hand inside his robes and took out a plain piece of parchment. He pointed his wand at it and muttered; _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". _Words began to form on the paper, and he instantly spotted himself on the map, along with his father. "The reason I snuck out, dad, was because of this"

He handed the paper to his father and pointed at something only a few feet away from where his dot was.

Harry looked down at where his son pointed at, and inwardly cursed in his head.

_James Potter_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

"Care to explain why my dead Grandparents are shown on the Map, dad? I thought the map doesn't lie"

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked down at his son and gave him the Marauders Map back, before turning around and motioning for James to stand next to him. "It doesn't" He answered, pointing to where his Parents sat, still watching them.

James followed the direction where his father was pointing at, and gasped loudly. "Is that...?"

"It is" Harry affirmed, before saying strictly; "This is not to leave your mouth, do you hear me James? I am trusting you with this information, alright?"

James nodded, still staring at his Grandparents with shock written all over his face.

"Now, c'mon, James. I'm taking you back to Gryffindor tower"

James's head snapped up, "But-!"

"No but's James" Harry cut in, holding out his hand, "Lets go"

James glared at his father, then glanced back to where his namesake, and Lily Potter sat with a longing look on his face.

"You'll meet them soon, son. As soon as I'm sure they are who they say they are. You'll be the first to know, I promise"

Biting his lip, James considered this deal. Finding no other choice, he nodded and placed his hand in his fathers, "Alright, lets go"

Sighing, Harry led James out of the Great Hall and down the Hallways leading to the tower. As they reached the doors of Gryffindor, Harry greeted the Fat Lady kindly, and then turned to his son, "Promise me you'll keep this information to yourself, James. Even from Albus; I don't want him to know. Not yet."

"Okay, dad, I promise" James said.

Harry stooped down low and kissed the top of his son's head. "Now, go on in"

"What about my invisibility cloak?"

"I'm keeping it with me for now. This way you wont be able to sneak away in the next few days"

James groaned, and turned away. He quickly said the password and entered through the portait.

Harry watched him enter before turning around and quickly striding to the Great Hall. He had work to do.

Meanwhile, as James entered the Gryffindor common room, he looked around the large room frantically and finally spotted the person he was looking for. "Hey, Albus! I have something to tell you! You wouldn't believe..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is a quick update, only a few days after the last one! I hope you enjoy it. I had a hard time writing this, and it didn't come out quite as I wanted to, but it will have to do. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, and the grammar mistakes. I'm sure there are many up there, since I didn't really have time to read through it and correct them all! **

**Also, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and put this story under their favorites. I honestly didn't expect this much awareness for this story, and I truly appreciate it that you're taking the time to read what I've written!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Roxy x **


	6. Chapter 5: Embracing the Dead

**Before I get on with this chapter, I have a few announcements to make. **

**After this and another chapter, it will be quite difficult for me to update for the next 2 weeks, and that is because I have finally reached the closing stages of my 10****th**** Grade MYP project, and to graduate into IB, I have to write a 4, 000 word essay, and it is required to be extremely in detailed. Not only that, but I have to reflect and evaluate on every single thing I did to achieve my final product – Which is a collection of Short Stories. So what I'm trying to say is, please be patient with me; I am dedicated to this story the most among the rest I have written, but I will need a break after writing this essay. **

**Also, a few of you had some questions. One reviewer – I'm sorry, I cant recall the name of the reviewer, and the internet is down at the moment – asked me that, if many of those people were brought back to life, shouldn't Voldemort be there too? Rest assured people, Voldemort will appear around chapter 15, and there will be a whole new story behind that. However, I can't tell you HOW he's back. Another thing is, a reviewer –Again, I can't remember the name. SORRY! – mentioned that Snape should be back to life as well. Sadly, he is not, and that will be explained around the time Voldemort appears in the story. **

**Sorry for the long announcements, but I had to mention the above before I get on with the next chapter.**

**So, without further ado… Chapter 6: Embracing the Dead**

"Sirius Black!" The name was the loudest among the others to Harry's ears, and he couldn't help but perk up a little as he watched the man – his Godfather – stand up from his seat beside his parents and make his way to the front, where one of his best Aurors, Abigail Laurence sat waiting, alert and stiff as a board.

"I guess they're done with the A's, then" He heard Ron mutter from beside him.

"Yeah" Harry murmured his agreements as they both kept their eyes firmly on Abigail and Sirius.

Swallowing the impulse of going to the table to question him himself, Harry turned to Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention.

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked pleadingly into Ron's eyes, and said; "Mate, I want you over there"

Ron stood still, silently watching Harry for a moment, as Harry waited with baited breath for his brother-in-law's answer. He didn't trust anyone else more than he did Ron, and having him question the man who acted like a father to him all those years ago stood out importantly in his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it himself – instead, he would jump on top of Sirius and give him the biggest hug he could muster, not even taking in the fact that he could be a faux.

Finally, Ron exhaled loudly and nodded, "Of course mate. Sirius is also important to me; he was a good friend those 2 years after he escaped from Azkaban. But if I do this for you, I want you to do something for me"

Harry nodded frantically, "Anything, Ron"

Ron gave him a large, nervous grin and rubbed the back of his neck, "I want you to interrogate Fred for me. I know, he was like a brother to you, and I know you loved him, but I don't trust myself around him. I'm afraid I might ignore the fact that he could be a Death Eater in guise and just jump on him"

Harry chuckled, "Oh, I know that feeling" He told him.

Nodding at Harry, Ron turned away and moved to were Abigail was questioning Sirius. Harry watched as Ron interrupted what Sirius was saying and placed a hand on their fellow Auror's forearm. He watched as Abigail stood up, and Ron muttered some things Harry couldn't hear, and he watched as all three of them turned to Harry himself as Ron pointed at him. Abigail nodded, reaching forward to shake Sirius' hand and walked away.

Seconds later, she reached his side and smiled at him, "I understand why you'd want Ron questioning Mr. Black. He told me he's your Godfather"

"Thank you, Abigail. You can have a break right now, and when Ron is done with Sirius, you can take over again"

"Alright" Abigail muttered, and then left.

Sighing, Harry leaned his hip on one of the chairs and kept his eyes steadfastly on Ron and Sirius, watching as they laughed over something Ron said. They continued their talk, as though it wasn't even an interrogation, but a tea party between old friends.

This continued on for the next 15 minutes, and Harry refused to look away. At last, he saw Ron and Sirius both stand up and shake hands enthusiastically, Ron clapping Sirius on the shoulder with a loud laugh. Ron turned to look at Harry, and gave him a quick nod.

Grinning wildly, Harry knew this meant that it was the real Sirius, and not a fake one.

Running a hand through his hair, Harry pushed himself away from the chair and took long, wide strides to where they both stood, waiting for him next to the table where they previously sat at.

Stopping only a few centimeters away, Harry swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and smiled down – He grew a lot over the years – at Sirius. They were all silent for a moment, and just when it began to get awkward, Harry said the first thing that popped into his mind, "Hey Padfoot"

A large grin immediately formed on his Godfathers face, and a bright shimmering light lit up in his deep, penetrating, grey eyes. "Wow, Harry, you're almost as old as me"

And just like that, the awkwardness faded.

Harry barked out a loud laugh, and replied, "I believe, Sirius, that I am older than you by a year. I'm 37, whereas you are still 36."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Technically, I should be around 60 years old"

Beaming, Harry reached out and pulled Sirius into a strong embrace, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you Sirius"

"I'd say I missed you too, pup, but honestly, I can't even remember my days in the afterlife" Sirius murmured back, hoping he wouldn't burst out crying – although it seemed like a big possibility.

They didn't pull back until a few minutes later, when Harry felt someone poking him on his shoulder. Turning around, he was met with the face of Roland Corsell. "What can I do for you Corsell?"

Corsell didn't answer straightaway, instead he stared up at Harry with a weird look. "Is there something on my face Corsell?" Harry demanded, placing his hands on his hips and giving him a glare.

"Uh, oh, um no Sir. I was just told to give you the list of people already interviewed and cleared" He handed him a paper, and quickly walked away.

Frowning, Harry reached up and was embarrassed to find that he had wet tears on his face. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he wiped them away hastily and turned back to Sirius, to find him smiling proudly at him. "What? Why is everyone staring at me like that today?"

"I am just so…" Sirius paused, reaching up and cupping his Godson's face – the same face that was scarred with many years of bad experience. "... so proud of you Harry."

They both heard Ron chuckle nervously and move away, giving them privacy. "What can I say, Sirius? I've changed… a lot, in fact."

Laughing, Sirius slung an arm around his shoulder and they both began making their way to where the combined chamber was, "I noticed. Actually, I saw you talking to a young boy earlier. One that is almost an exact replica of you when you were younger. Got something to tell me, Mr. Potter?"

"I have a lot to tell you, Mr. Black."

"Well, I have all the time in the world. How about we start now?"

Smiling, they pushed the doors to the chamber open and entered the room full of Dead Come to Life, as well as Aurors, and made their way to the back, where privacy was certain as there was curtains covering some areas. Taking a seat on opposite arm chairs, Godfather and Godson got comfortable, and Sirius prepared himself for what was sure to be a long, heartbreaking story, with a happy ending.

* * *

Ron watched with an amused smile on his face as Albus Dumbledore sat, surrounded by a few younger children, and told them stories of how he got the multicolored socks that he wore at that moment.

Everything so far was going quite smoothly, and Ron had to stop himself from thinking that something bad should happen soon – not everything stays good for too long. But those thoughts strayed from his head as his eyes swerved around the room, witnessing faces he never thought he'd see again in his days of living.

He was happy to see the faces of Harry's parents, as well as the Lupins – he knew that Teddy would be very happy to know that his mother and father were alive, and Ron made a mental note to remind Harry to tell Teddy as soon as they got home when this is all over. Despite the fact that Teddy was an adult, and was in the process of training to become an Auror, Ron knew that this will be quite a surprise for him, and it might even cause him to break down the wall he had put up in the presence of any parental figure in his life – excluding Harry.

Ron grinned widely as he heard the name, "Colin Creevey" was called out, and watched with amusement as the boy enthusiastically shook Auror Stanely's hand.

_It's good to see that even the Dead are returning to their old selves_, Ron thought as he was called over to one of the Aurors questioning a muggleborn MediWizard.

* * *

Harry exited the chamber with an extra bounce in his step. He spent the last hour telling Sirius of everything he had missed from the day he died, up till now. He was quite happy to see the proud expression on his Godfather's face as he told him how he out bested Voldemort, and the teary expression when he told him of the day him and Ginny got married.

It was quite embarrassing, though, when they both began shedding tears as Harry told him of when his first son, James, was born, and how Ginny and he immediately agreed on his middle name; Sirius.

However, after the long catching up, Harry told Sirius that he had to get back to work, and that he'd be back as soon as all of the interrogations were over.

And as soon as Harry left the chamber, he was back to reality, where he had over one hundred people left to interview; his parents included.

Sighing, he was about to return to when he was standing only an hour ago observing everything, when he caught sight of one of the Dead being interviewed. _Professor Dumbledore, _Harry thought with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, he walked the few meters to the table and placed a hand on the interviewer's shoulder, "Auror Stanley, I'd like to take over, if you don't mind"

Auror Stanley nodded and stood, giving the Professor and his Boss a large smile before walking to the coffee stand, where he proceeded to pour himself a large mug of well needed caffeine.

"Hello, Professor." Harry said pleasantly, taking a seat where his Auror formerly sat, and shook Albus's hand.

"Oh, no need for the formality, Harry. We are both adults after all. Please, call me Albus" Albus said, looking at Harry as though he were an entirely different person, which, Harry thought, he was.

"Of course, Albus." Harry replied.

Albus leaned forward and looked Harry up and down, "It's good to see you Harry."

Harry sighed and looked up, "I'd love to say the same, Albus, but until I know for sure that you are who you say you are, all of the pleasantries will have to wait until later."

Albus nodded, "Of course Harry. I completely agree"

And with that, they proceeded with the interrogations, and Harry was happy to see that, by the end of the questioning, it was still the very same Albus Dumbledore he knew for those six years of school.

"And now, Albus, I can say how happy I am to see you" Harry commented as he stood up, gesturing for the old man to do the same. He reached forward and shook his hand, "Those few years after you passed away were very difficult, Professor. Especially the horcruxes hunt. I thought we wouldn't be able to do anything without you"

Albus smiled, "I'm glad to see that you still put a lot of trust in me, especially after you no doubt heard – or read – of my previous life before teaching at Hogwarts. I'm so, so sorry if I disappointed you in any way, Harry. I was just a foolish, teenage boy in love with his best friend"

"Its completely understandable, Albus. And yes, I must admit I was quite disappointed – that is, until I understood why you did what you did."

"Thank you, Harry, for accepting me for who I am." Albus said, a familiar twinkle returning to his eyes.

"It was no problem. After all, professor, you did the same after everyone shunned me. Now, how about we get off this subject; there is time for this later. Just go through that door and you'll enter the chamber where all the Dead are at. I'll be in there as soon as the questioning ends"

"I'll see you soon, Mr. Potter"

Although Harry agreed that, yes, he will see him soon, 'soon' couldn't come any quicker. It was almost three hours later, and they were still on letter 'N'.

Harry was happy to see Remus being interviewed, and even went over and gave him an embrace. He then watched as Remus and Sirius were reunited inside the chamber.

It took all he had inside of him not to approach his parents and give them a big hug, and he noticed that his temptation wasn't going to waver any time soon. So he was glad to be pulled away from the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, we have already set up as many chambers as we can around the castle for the next few nights. Our guests will have to share with some others, I'm afraid, but they are safe and well equipped."

Harry gave her a gracious look, "Thank you Minerva. I'll announce this to everyone as soon as this is done. But I'd like you to have your Head of Houses tell their students not to go wondering about in the next few days. They should only attend their lessons, and breakfast, lunch and dinner time. Make sure all of the quidditch practices are cancelled, as well as the detentions. Those will have to wait until every one of the Dead are collected from a family member, or have left with the permission either Ron or myself."

They both agreed on the terms and went their separate ways.

As soon as Harry entered the Great Hall again, however, he instantly froze in his place because, right at that second, a very familiar name was called out. One that had his heart clenching in his chest, and his breath becoming labored.

"James Potter"

**A/N Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it, I did! I'm sorry you didn't get the Potter reunion yet, but you did get a reunion between Sirius and Harry! That should satisfy you until the next chapter comes up, which will be in the next few days or so.**

**Also, I'm sure I have quite a few grammar mistakes in there, and for that I am sorry. For some odd reason, I've been having trouble with my grammar for some time. I'm usually one of the best in my English class. I'll try to improve, I promise (: **

**Thank you all for your previous re views to my other chapters! I really appreciate them, and would it be such a hassle for you guys to review this chapter as well? Thank you!**

**Once again… REVIEW!**

**Enjoy, **

**Roxy x**


	7. Chapter 6: Disobeying the Rules

**I think it's time I updated this story, don't you think? Especially after those wonderful reviews all of you gave me; you have NO idea how happy they made me, and I completely appreciate the time your taking to comment on this story. **

**I finally reached 100 reviews, and only on the 6****th**** chapter – which, after spending the better part of two years on this site, is not very common! And now, my next goal is to reach 200 reviews by the time I get to chapter 10. Please help me out ;) **

**Lastly, I'd also like to gratefully thank **_Nosi _**for the – immensely- helpful review you gave me. Your criticism was vastly appreciated, and I thank you for being gentle about the mistakes I've made. In all honesty, the reason I chose to name then "The Dead" is because I couldn't really think of anything else. So, from now on, I'm going to act on your suggestion, and use the name "The Arrivals" while referring to the people who've come back from the dead! Thank you so much. **

The Entrance Hall was dark and silent. No students were roaming around, which was usually an everyday occurrence; and even the hallways were empty – despite that it was a Tuesday, and classes were _supposed_ to be in session. The only human being present was the Auror, whom stood right beyond the Great Hall doors, guarding it.

Yet, it was still silent and dark. That is, until light footsteps could be heard, accompanied by feverish whispering.

"_Be careful! Don't trip! You'll give us away!" _A loud whisper reprimanded. The Auror snapped his head toward where the sound came from, though as he looked around the vicinity, it was still vacant.

"_Oh shut up, it's not like anyone can see us!" _

The Auror frowned, stepping away from the door and walking to where he _knew _he heard someone speaking.

Immediately, the footsteps and whispers seized.

Groaning, and wondering whether or not he was just hearing voices in his head, the security guard resumed his place by the door, this time conjuring a chair and plopping down onto it.

Once again, the footsteps and whispers were underway.

"_Dad knows we have the invisibility cloak! He'll be able to find us!" _

This time, the Auror chose to ignore the voices, and closed his eyes to "rest" them.

"_But dad's not here!" _

"_You know, if he __does __catch us somehow, you'll be in major trouble, James. He told you to stay in Gryffindor Tower, and you __clearly __disobeyed him. He's going to be extremely angry"_

"_He won't catch us, Al. Stop being such a rule abiding git. We have to find out what's going on that's gotten dad so… agitated. Besides, some rules are meant to be broken."_

"_You say that __every single time__, and when we're caught breaking those 'rules that are meant to be broken', you put the blame on __me__. I really don't know why I allowed you convince me to do this." _

"_It's not like everyone believes me when I say it's your fault, Al. Everyone in the family knows how much you hate breaking the rules. And anyway, you and I both know you came along on this investigation with me because you're just as curious as I, if not more." _

"_And how do you know, pray tell, that I'm curious? Maybe I came with you to make sure you're not your stupid self!" _

"_Al, really, you're not fooling me. You were born a curious cat – it's a well known fact. I find trouble by __causing __trouble, but you find trouble by attracting it! You're too curious for your own good! Remember that time when we were sleeping over at Rose and Hugo, and you woke up in the middle of the night and heard noises from Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's room, and you went to check it out. When you opened their bedroom door, you caught them -_

"_Alright, James! I get it! I'm still embarrassed about that night; I don't need to be reminded of it!" _

The Auror by the door was pulled out of his 'rest' by the sound of loud laughter coming his way.

Jumping up to his feet, he pulled out his wand and whispered the Light spell, and as soon as the tip of his wand was lit with a bright glow, he moved it around here and there, looking for the source of the laughter. The laughter detained. He was out of luck, however, because the Hall was, and still is, as empty as it was a few minutes ago.

"Bloody hell" He muttered, going back to his seat, "I really am hearing voices"

And for the next 5 minutes, the silence stretched. Only a few centimeters away from where the guard sat, two boys stood with grins stretching across their faces, and leaned again the wall right beside the door.

James Potter reached into his pockets while his younger brother, Albus, watched him silently. "You got it?" the younger Potter asked.

"Yup. I'm glad mom didn't find out Uncle George gave me another pack of these" James replied, smiling widely and holding up an object shaped as an ear with a string attached to it. Handing it to his brother, Al bent down and placed it right where the Great Hall doors were, and immediately, sounds of loud chatter could be heard.

Glancing at the guard only a few feet away, whom was now looking around confusingly, James quickly took out his wand and whispered a_ Muffliato_. Smiling in satisfaction, James and Albus simultaneously leaned forward and pressed their ears against the Extendable Ear.

All they heard were voices over-speaking voices – random snippets of chance conversations.

"This is pointless, James. We're never going to hear anything" Albus whispered, glaring heatedly at his older brother.

Yet, at that moment, Albus could never have been more wrong. A voice, loud and clear, could be heard through the Extendable Ear, yelling out the name: "Lily Potter!"

Albus and James instantly turned to each other, sharing a confused look. "What's Lily doing here?" Albus questioned.

"I don't know, maybe she came with da…" James trailed off, frowning, "I don't think their talking about our sister, Al. Remember what I told you in the Common Room after dad dropped me off? Our grandparents, Lily and James Potter, were on the map _and _in the Great Hall. That could only mean one thing…"

"That they're…"

However, whatever Albus was about to say was cut off by the abrupt jerking motion he felt as the Cloak was yanked off of them. Freezing in their places, their breathing coming out in loud breaths, they both gave each other mutual looks and concurrently turned around, groaning in synch when they saw the same Auror, whom they were sure was asleep only a few moments ago, staring at the both of them with a glare. "Weren't you students _told _not to leave your towers?"

Albus looked expectantly at James, waiting for his older brother to take the lead. When he saw that all his brother would do is stare back at the man with an equal heated glare, Albus rolled his eyes and replied, "Our father is Head of your department at the Ministry. Harry Potter."

The Auror stopped his glaring contest with the 13 year old and turned to the younger boy, his eyebrows raised, "Oh, and my grandmother is the queen of England." He mocked them, "I'm sure all of you youngsters would like Harry Potter to be their father; unfortunately, you ain't so lucky" Reaching forward, he grabbed them both by the arm and tugged them forward. "Come with me; I'm sure your Headmaster will have a suitable punishment for the both of you"

Jerking them alongside him, the Auror pushed open the large, heavy doors of the Great Hall and marched forward, attracting the attention of many on-lookers.

James and Albus shared a frightened look – _Oh bloody Hell, dad is going to kill me; mom will probably do worse! _James thought, wide-eyed – and together, they heaved a defeated sigh.

Looking ahead of him, James caught sight of his father, standing stiffly next to Ron Weasley – _Uncle Ron is here too! _Albus noted, _must be important! – _And braced him for a well-deserved yelling.

And it wasn't too long until he got it.

Because right at that second, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley looked up and caught sight of them being pulled hastily by the Auror, and a fire blazed in his eyes. Striding forward in quick steps, with Ron right on his tail – Harry stopped right in front of them.

The Auror was forced to stop in his march toward the Headmaster, and faced his boss, "Auror Potter, I'm sorry but I must get these two trouble makers to Professor McGonagall. Caught them lurking right outside the doors of the Great Hall"

Harry nodded, yet kept his eyes firm on his older son, James, "I'll take it from here, Auror Peterson. These two 'trouble makers' happen to be my sons, and I think I'm best to decide their punishments; don't you agree?"

At this question, Harry looked up and met the eyes of his inferior, whom now realized that the two boys had spoken the truth, and instantly let go of his unyielding hold on them. "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't have any knowledge that they were your sons"

Harry gave him a tight lipped smiled and shook off the Auror's apologies, "Its quite alright, Andrew. Now, get back to guarding the doors. And this time, make sure _no one_ gets past you."

Nodded reverently, the Auror spun on his heels and quickly made his way outside, ignoring the looks everyone around him were giving him.

Meanwhile, James and Albus stood, side-by-side, shoulder-by-shoulder, staring up at their father with bated breath, while their father stood before them, hands on his hips and quivering with anger. Uncle Ron, on the other hand, seemed to find the situation his nephews were in quite amusing, and watched with a concealed smile on his face.

They were silent for the better part of 2 minutes when the father spoke up, "You have no idea how disappointed I am in you, James. I _specifically _told you to keep the information to yourself, to keep it away from your brother, and now, 10 minutes later, I find the both of you _lurking _outside the Great Hall – disobeying my orders."

Harry watched with slight satisfaction as his older son wore a look of utter shame on his face. However, the satisfaction soon dissipated when James broke eye contact with his father and looked down at his feet, muttering "I'm sorry"

"Not only that," Harry continued, this time with a gentler tone, "But I told you to stay put in Gryffindor Tower."

Moving his gave from his distraught son, Harry stared fixedly at Albus, wondering what made him defy the rules – when he knew quite well that Albus was the only one in the family to follow them.

Albus, though, stood his ground. He never liked to back down, and as he watched his brother do just that, he was firm to not allow his father's words to him – which would undoubtedly come, soon – to bother him.

However, Albus was wrong for the second time that morning, as his father simply turned his gaze back to his older brother without uttering a word to him.

"Alright, boys, since you're so, very curious, and the Aurors and I have established that there is no danger today, you may stay here."

Looking up at once, James stared, astonished, at his father; never, in all his years of living, has his father allowed him to watch as he worked. "You mean, with you? In the Great Hall?"

Harry was hushed for a moment, until he made up his mind. Shaking his head at his son's _obvious _suggestion, he said, "No, not with me. But you will be, technically, in the Great Hall. Follow me, boys. And do _not _converse with anyone, you hear me?"

Nodding rapidly, both boys began to follow his father and Uncle Ron to a door, where both adults shared a look, and entered together.

They walked for only a while longer, until they took a stop in front of a group of 3 people, all of which looked familiar to the young boys.

Harry reached behind him and took hold of his sons arms, pulling them forward, and placing his hands on each of their shoulders.

By now, the three adults whom they stood in front of seized their conversations and turned to them. "What's up, Harry?" A man with long, black hair asked, smiling as he glanced at the two young boys.

"These two boys were snooping by the Great Hall doors, so I agreed to let them stay here since there is no danger. Would you mind watching over them as I work? I'll be back in an hour to collect them"

"Of course we wouldn't mind, Harry. We'd really like to meet your children" A man with several scars commented, smiling gently and the Mini Potters.

"Thanks guys" Harry replied, "This is James, and this is Albus. Boys, say hi to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Tonks"

James and Albus froze, staring at their father in flabbergast. Finally, James seemed to awaken from his trance and frowned, "But, aren't they supposed to be dead?"

* * *

Harry and Ron stepped exited the doors to the chamber with tired looks on their faces; despite the fact that there was no explanation for this, they took almost half an hour to inform James and Albus of the going-ons. And now, they were exhausted from their insistent questioning, and disbelieving statements.

"Bloody Hell, that was hard." Harry muttered, leaning against the wall for support.

"You know, Ginny is going to _kill _you for telling the kids. Not only are they too young to know, but you told them before you even told _her." _

Harry chuckled, "Yes, I know. I've been thinking about that throughout the whole conversation."

Their conversation was cut short by the approach of Auror Abigal. "Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you?" She asked quietly, as to not receive attention. She glanced up at Ron, and then to Harry again, anxiously.

Harry smiled at her, "Whatever you have to tell me can be said in front of Ron, Abigal. He's not only my brother-in-law, but also my best friend. I tell him everything"

Ron grinned proudly at that.

Nodding nervously, Abigal began folding and unfolding her hands together, opening her mouth every now and again to begin a sentence, but failing miserably.

"What is it, Abby?"

Biting her lip, she looked behind her, before returning her gaze to her boss, "Mr. Potter, I'm done interogatting James and Lily Potter, and they refuse to enter the chamber without speaking to you"

Harry iced over in his spot, his heart instantaneously going wild within his chest. His breaths came out in short gasps, and he couldn't seem to breathe. Closing his eyes tightly, he thought things over. He wasn't ready for this confrontation yet, he knew that much; but what if they didn't like him? What if they weren't proud of him, as he thought they would be? This would be, initially, the first time he ever spoke to them while _alive. _

"Harry, mate, _breathe_" He heard Ron say. Opening his eyes, he focused on the face of his best friend, whom adorned a concerned expression. "It's alright, mate. You knew this moment would come, and you have to get it over with. You did with Sirius! And with Dumbledore!"

Taking in a deep breath, Harry shook his head, "But that's different, Ron I knew them before they died. But my parents were dead for over 30 years! I never had an actual conversation with them!"

Ron smiled gently at him, "You have to do this, Harry. It's now or never. This is your chance to re-connect with them, your chance to 'have an actual conversation with them'. Come on, do it!"

Biting his lip in frustration, Harry took only a few short seconds to consider this, then nodded, "You're right Mate; for once in your life" He joked halfheartedly.

"Oh Ha-bloody-Ha. Now get going; your parents look pretty restless. I'll be here if you need me"

Smiling his thanks, Harry pushed away from the wall and squared his shoulders, getting ready for something he had wanted for so long.

Sucking in a profound breath, he strode slowly and deliberately to where his parents sat, on black leather couches by the left-hand corner of the room.

It seemed to take hours, yet it was only a few diminutive minutes, until he reached the couch. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, and spoke, "Hello mom, hello dad"

Both his parents stopped their conversation abruptly, and snapped their heads to where they heard the voice coming from.

A loud gasp left Lily's mouth before she could stop it, and her hand flew up to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. James, on the other hand, stared at him with a large, proud smile across his face.

Jumping up from her seat on the couch, Lily approached her son in quick strides and threw her arms around his defined waist. Instantly, she began to sob.

And as his father's arms stretched around him and pulled him and his mother closer, he was dismayed to find that he had fat tears rolling down his own cheeks too.

**AN I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I sure did! It was, not only fun to write, but for some reason a lot less difficult. I was considering leaving their reunion till the next chapter, but I couldn't wait to get it out! **

**Please review; remember, it took a lot of effort to write out this chapter – despite the fact that I said it was less difficult than usual.**

**This is the LONGEST chapter I've written so far! Yay me! **

**Anyway, once again; Review! **

**Roxy x**


	8. Chapter 7: Temporary or Permanent?

**I am truly sorry for the long wait. I have a confession to make; I was seriously considering discontinuing this story, for various reasons. One of them was the direction of where this story was going; at first, I had planned that they would find out the Resurrection stone was the cause of all this. But then I remembered that the resurrection stone could only bring people back to life only as clearly-defined spirits who disappear the moment the Stone is released. But today I was struck by inspiration! **

**Anyway; **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! **

**I got a review, anonymously, from**** dancer9210**** saying: **_**"All I want for Christmas is for you to update this story..." just kidding...well not really. Please update soon! **_**Honestly, this review made my day. So please, PLEASE create an account so that I can thank you properly!**

_**NOTE: So, I've made a mistake in the last chapter; in the chapter before, it was said that the Invisibility cloak was taken by Harry, but then I mentioned that Albus and James were using it in the chapter before this one. So let's just pretend it's an Invisibility Cloak for Rose and Hugo, and they just burrowed it, yeah? **_

The Great Hall, which was previously filled with over 150 people whom have come back from the dead, was now slowly dispersing to only a few Arrivals who haven't been interrogated yet.

Although each and every Auror knew that the danger had passed, and the Arrivals are who they declare they are, they were still under strict order from the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt – whom showed up toward the end – to continue on with the interrogations just for safety measures.

And for Harry Potter, head of the Auror Department, the danger - strictly speaking - had passed as well; in the form of meeting his parents for the very first time whilst they were alive.

Smiling fondly at the memory which ensued only a half an hour before, Harry paced across the aisles between each table, hoping the interrogations would be over soon so that he could return to his mother and his father, along with the other Arrivals he cared so deeply about, and bond with them.

In the back of his mind, Harry knew he should be worried about his wife, Ginny, and her reaction to all of this. She would no doubt be enraged for he hasn't informed her of the on-goings as of yet, however, when she is told of the return of her brother, as well as parents-in-law, the rage would diffuse into joy – well, that's what Harry wasn't hoping for, anyway.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the calling of one, "Fred Weasley". Grinning, Harry shared a look with Ron, whom stood by the doors of the Great Hall to make sure no more youngsters would sneak in, and strode to where Fred was currently taking his seat before Auror Silvia Loren, a middle-aged woman still fit enough to fight in battles.

Giving Silvia a kind smile, he knelt down and whispered quietly into her ear, asking her to leave so that he can take over.

Silvia nodded in understanding, knowing that Fred Weasley is a brother-in-law of his, and gathered her things. Nodding to Fred and giving Harry an indulgent look, she stood up and briskly walked toward the coffee and couches, sitting down next to the several other Aurors whom had nothing else to do.

Taking a breather in, Harry spun around and grinned widely, taking in the features which were so much like George Weasley. "Hey Fred"

Fred, who was watching Harry all along, had a grin which matched Harry's, and stood, reaching forward and pulling the now taller boy into a tight, brotherly embrace. "Harry Potter, in the very fresh. I feel honored" Fred replied with a joking tone, pushing away and staring at Harry with a happy expression.

Chuckling along with him, Harry rolled his eyes and gestured to the seat in front of him, taking his seat himself.

As they both settled in comfortably, Harry gathered the papers in front of him which held the questions he was required to ask, and sighed. "It's good to see you mate. You have no idea how hard it is when you died that night in the battle"

Nodding sympathetically, Fred sighed and looked away; of course he knew – or understood- how hard it must have been. He had a big family, whom he loved, and was loved in return, very deeply; and his death must have struck an unhappy chord. His thoughts immediately jumped to George, his twin, his best friend; his other half. He couldn't begin to understand how hard it would be if he lost him; however, he knew George has gone through this after he was killed. Clearing his throat of the lump that had formed, he plastered a sad smile and returned his gaze to Harry; "So, how does this interrogation thing go?"

Harry leaned forward and grabbed one of the bottles in a small box on the corner of the table, taking one of them out and lifting it up to their stare. Inside, a clear liquid filled to the brim.

"Here is the Veritaserum, which you are required to take. It will take about a minute to set in, and you'll immediately be in a stance; you wouldn't know the on-goings around you, and the only thing you'd be able to hear is my voice. I'll be asking you some questions, both for safety measures and also to see if you know how this has happened. This will take around a half an hour. After those questions, you'll have to tell me if you have any family. Considering I already know you do, we'll just skip those questions and you'll be let into the chamber, where everyone else is.

"Though I'm sure you'd like to be with your uncles, Fabian and Gideon, in there, I'm also sure you'd like to be reunited with Ron and your family. So, if you'd like, instead of going into the chamber, you could get permission from Headmistress McGonagall and floo over to The Borrow. I know, I'm not supposed to give special treatment; but what can I say? You are family!

"However, if you choose the second option, I think Ron should floo in first and explain the situation so it wont come as a surprise if you just floo in with no notice at all. We don't want your mother to have a heart attack now, do we?

"Anyway, that's it. It's fairly simple, and if you agree to cooperate, which I know you will, there will be no problems. However, those who do not cooperate will be strained into a chair with restraints, and the Truth Serum will be forced down their throats. But so far it hasn't come to that, and let's hope it won't"

Silence followed Harry's long speech, and Fred had a stunned look on his face. "Blimey, Harry, this isn't the bloody French Inquisition!"

Harry gave a short laugh and leaned back into his chair, "Yes, well, as I've said; it's for safety measures. We have to make sure you guys aren't Death Eaters in guise. Although, after interrogating nearly anyone, I'm fairly sure you've all been simply brought back from the dead"

Raising his eyebrows at Harry's last, nonchalant comment, Fred said, "Despite the fact that you look calm from the outside, Harry, I see that this whole situation is agitating you."

Harry snorted, "All of us are on edge after this has happened." He said, sighing in frustration, "This isn't normal, Fred. People, whom have been dead for a very long time, are alive again; this isn't a prank played in school – its real life, and it's dangerous. We don't know the intentions of the person who has caused this chaotic mess. And the thing that gets to me the most is that we don't know if this is permanent. If this is a spell which brought you all back for good, or if it's just temporary, and sometime in the next few weeks, months, years, you could just… disappear on us.

"I don't know how we could survive this, with so many loved ones reunited. It would be bloody difficult to realize that, just when we got you all back, you could leave us again. I don't know what this will do to your family, Fred, or to Ginny… to me."

Groaning, Harry brought up his hands and ran them through his hair in anxiety. Looking back at Fred, he noticed that, in place of his usual wide grin and joking face, was a sullen and pale facade. It hurt him to see how much this has changed people.

"Okay, lets just get off this subject for now. We'll discuss it in a few days when the family is all together. Now, he have to get on with the interrogation so that you'll be able to rest properly, and myself as well."

Fred nodded in agreement and reached forward, grabbing the bottle which sat in front of Harry.

Uncorking the cap, he lifted the bottle in salute and tipped back his head, swallowing the tasteless liquid in one gulp.

Blinking away the sudden dizziness, Fred dropped the bottle unceremoniously onto the table and sat back in his chair, snuggling into the cushion below him. And suddenly, the only thing he was aware of was the force to tell everything. And when the voice of someone he could vaguely recognize was heard through his own ears, he felt the need to answer every question as followed.

He was unaware of the time which passed, as it only seemed a few minutes to him. Words were leaving his mouth, yet he couldn't fathom what their meaning. The blur in front of him was still as prominent as the very beginning, but the temptation to tell everything was slowly, very slowly, fading away.

Only, as it seemed to him, a few minutes later did it disperse into nothing. And then, suddenly, he had a hold of his words, and the lure to spurt everything out came to an abrupt stop.

Blinking several times once again, his eyesight finally came into a focus, and landed on Harry, whom sat grinning in front of him.

"You're clear, mate." He told him, standing up and holding out his hand for him.

Following Harry's movements, Fred stood as well and shook Harry's hand firmly, patting his shoulder as he moved toward him.

"You are free to do what you want, now, mate. Floo your parents, or stay in the chamber?"

It took less than a millisecond to come to an easy decision; "Floo my parents of course. Can't wait to see Forge's face when he sees his better half alive again"

Harry gave a loud laugh, muttering; "Better half" under his breath, choosing not to inform him of the fact that George stole his girl, Angelina, and were now married with children.

"Well then, follow me and we'll have you and Ron at The Borrow in no time" Harry said, gesturing with his head where Ron stood with a nervous expression on his face, watching the two of them make their way to him.

Pushing off the table he was formally leaning on, Ron took quick, long strides to them and virtually jumped into the arms of his older brother, holding him to his chest tightly.

Fred could dimly note that Ron was now buffer and taller than he, but put that thought to the back of his mind and hugged his baby brother just as tightly, if not more.

It took them almost five minutes to release the iron hold they had on each other, but when they did separate, it was with misty eyes and chocked breaths.

"Ron, Fred decided not to go into the chamber. So instead, you two are going to ask for permission from McGonagal, although I am rather certain she will accept, to floo The Burrow. But first, I'd advise you to go without Fred and explain the situation; we don't want any confusion and, Merlin forbid, heart attacks."

Ron was nodding along with everything Harry told him, and when they spotted McGonagal entering the Hall after checking in on every House, he instantly grabbed a hold of his brothers arm and dragged him to the old witch. As they were walking away, Harry called out to them and told them not to call Ginny; he wanted to do so himself. Smiling fondly as they moved away from him, Harry felt as though the Weasley family could finally be complete once again – even if there is a large chance of this all being temporary.

Which Harry hoped wouldn't be the case as he had his own family to worry about.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It took only another half an hour until every single Arrival has been moved into the Chamber after being interrogated, and another 10 minutes for everyone to settle down so that Harry could grab their attention.

"All right, now that everyone has been interrogated, and it has been confirmed that you are not a danger, it has been decided that, if you have any family members, letters will be sent to them and they will come and pick you up. However, if not, then you will be placed in a safe-house which is, in fact, safe, until you find a place to stay. Please get comfortable for the next few hours as the letters are being sent right at this moment. Hopefully, members of your family will have picked you up before the day comes to an end. Also, portkeys are being made, and when tomorrow comes, and no one has picked you up, you will be sent to the safe-house."

Whispers broke out through the room as those who knew others conversed about the current happenings.

Sighing with exhaustion, Harry rubbed a hand up his face then let it fall to the side, before turning around and striding to where he knew his parents, sons and Uncles – in everything but blood- sat.

Standing behind Remus' chair, Harry looked to his sons- whom sat between Sirius and James, being told of The Marauders' old pranks – and whistled to get their attention.

Ignoring the piercing looks his parents were giving him, and fighting the temptation to return said look, Harry spoke, "Alright, dad, Sirius; stop giving my sons ideas that will get them in any more trouble than they are already in" glaring at his sons to remind them of their punishments they haven't gotten yet for sneaking into the Great Hall, Harry continued, " Anyway, James, Al, I think it's time for you two to return to your dorms. It's going to be chaotic for the next few hours as family members come to pick their loved ones up, and I don't want you two to be here for that; I have no doubt that the Paparazzi will be alerted."

"Oh dad! We were having fun!" James groaned, glaring fiercely at his father, as Al took a kinder approach and just pouted.

Harry fixed his older son with a stern stare, and his message was immediately understood. "Fine" James whined, crossing his arms and standing up, looking pointedly at his brother to do the same.

When they were both stood beside their father, they turned to the large group and said their sullen goodbyes.

"Don't worry boys, I'm sure we'll see you soon" Lily Potter told them benevolently, a sincere, adoring smile on her face.

Almost instantaneously, James and Al's faces lit up. After saying another, enthusiastic goodbye once again, they began to turn around.

They were stopped, however, by their father's hands on each of their shoulders. Without saying anything to them, Harry looked up and called Auror Silvia Loren, whom immediately came at his word.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" She asked kindly, giving the two young boys a small smile.

"I'd like you to escort these two troublemakers back to the Gryffindor common room, lest they sneak back in if they don't have anyone with them."

Her smile widening, Silvia replied with; "Of course."

As they began to walk away, Harry cleared his throat and got their attention, "Make sure you tell a prefect to watch them. I believe Victoire Weasley, my niece, will be happy to do so"

Harry disregarded his sons shameless groans as the group of three made their way out of the room, and turned back to the crowd to find everyone watching him with different expressions on their faces.

James and Lily with proud smiles, as they witnessed their son being a father to his own sons.

Sirius with an amused look on his face, as he never imagined his Godson being so strict.

Remus and Tonks with approving grin; knowing he did the same with their own son to keep him in line.

And even Dumbledore, whom joined the group during his lecture, had a look of delight.

"Harry Potter, the strict father; never would have thought!" Sirius commented with a bark of laughter as he scooted over so that Harry could have a seat between him and James.

Rolling his eyes, Harry accepted the seat offering and sunk back comfortably. It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts, and when he did, he leaned forward and faced the Lupins. "Remus, Tonks, I just thought I'd let you know I haven't sent a letter to Teddy"

Frowning, Remus, looked to Nymphadora, sharing a confused look with her, before turning back to Harry, "Why not, Harry?"

Harry smiled gently, "I'm going to floo home in a short while and tell Ginny of what's happening, and I know Teddy will be there as well since every other day Teddy comes over for Dinner and tea, so I'll tell him too; and he can come pick you both up around night time"

Remus and Tonks nodded in understanding, and thanked Harry profusely. Harry dismissed their thank-you's with a wave of his wand, and turned to face his father, mother, and Sirius; "I'll come back here with Teddy tonight, and the three of you can come home with me; Ginny will have set up the guestrooms and everything." Harry told them, before quickly saying, "… if you want, of course"

Chuckling at his sons expense, James slung an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him into a side hug, "Of course we do, Harry."

Leaning forward, Lily held onto Harry's hand tightly, "But we don't want to be a burden to you and your wife"

"Of course not, Mum. I want you there, and I know Ginny would too. But…" Harry hesitated, before turning to Sirius with a serious expression on his face, "Sirius, there is the matter of where… Regulus will stay as well."

Harry watched as Sirius froze in his spot, his breathing coming to a temporary halt as well.

Everyone watched as Sirius turned around and stared at the man in question with a curious look in his eyes. Sighing, he turned back around and replied, "I really don't know what to do."

"Why don't you try talking to him first, and see what he decides. He's welcome to stay with us of course… but in the end, it's his and your decision to decide."

Sirius was timid at first, but with an encouraging nod from James and Remus, he stood up with as much confidence he could muster, and walked over to where Regulus sat by the corner, all alone. With anticipation, they watched as Sirius uncertainly spoke to Regulus when he reached him, and with joy, they watched as Regulus accepted Sirius' question to sit down beside them.

All turning around simultaneously to give them privacy, they struck up a conversation and, for the next 15 minutes, spoke about the only subject Harry truly loved, Quidditch.

And after those 15 minutes were up, Sirius returned to them with a small, content smile on his face. "Regulus agreed to stay with us Harry, if you're sure."

"Of course I am" Harry responded with a grin.

Standing up, Harry walked to the very front of the group and said, "I best be off right now, before Ginny goes crazy. I'll be back in a few hours with Teddy"

After saying their goodbyes, and after Lily was pulled off of Harry while giving him a long, locked hug with tears in her eyes, Harry left the room thinking himself the happiest man on the planet.

**There you go! I am proudest of this chapter; I think I wrote it pretty well. I just hope I didn't rush it! **

**Anyway, I'll update after Christmas, I promise! **

**Next on A Day for Celebrations; **

**Harry returns home to an Angry Ginny, and a Worried Lily Luna, and tells them, along with Teddy Lupin, of the current happening. They then return to Hogwarts and take home their loved ones. **

**We also learn of another Arrival, whom did not join the others at Hogwarts when they were all awoken; he may or may not have evil intentions. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**LOL I feel as though I'm on a TV show. **

**Anyway, please review! I know you want to ;) **

**Roxy x **


	9. Chapter 8: Alive Again

**WOW, guys, I am SO, incredibly sorry for the long wait! I've been swamped with work, and when I wasn't working, I was out with some friends… although that is not an excuse. To be honest, I've also been lazy. But anyway, since I'm suddenly inspired to update with another chapter, I hope you forgive me. Also, I've re-read my previous chapter and just realized how horribly it's written, which leads to my next question… would anyone be willing to be my beta? Someone with a good sense of grammar and vocals? I'd really appreciate it! **

**Hopefully I can make up for the long wait with this lengthy chapter! :) **

**Lastly, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! 199! WOW, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D REACH THAT NUMBER!

* * *

**

The sun was just beginning to set above the large, green mountains away. The temperature, which had been quite warm during the day as they approached June, had dropped to a cool, apathetic climate.

Mrs. Molly Weasley stood above the stove, stirring her usual, daily provisions - Stew - as she watched the sun slowly descend beyond the clouds, casting a beautiful kaleidoscope of colors high above. She hummed softly to a song of Celestina Warbeck, one that had been a favorite of hers in her Hogwarts years, as she let her mind wander.

However, the peaceful silence which had ensued the moment her grandchildren had left for Hogwarts during Christmas break, ended at that moment when she saw a bright brine light from the living room fireplace, and only an instant later, a body fell out of it inelegantly.

Molly immediately knew who that was, as only one of her sons, even after several years, had not mastered the landings of floo. "Ronald, dear, is that you?" She called out, turning of the stove and setting down the wooden spoon.

"Yeah, mom!" He replied hoarsely. Molly looked back through the doors leading to the living room and chuckled quietly as she watched her son push himself off the ground, leaning heavily against an armchair nearby.

Wiping her hands on a towel, Molly quickly left the room and entered the living room, just as Ron plopped himself heavily onto the chair. "I'm getting to old for this." He muttered, rubbing a spot on his head. Presumably where he landed, Molly concluded with a snicker.

"If you're old, dear, then what am I?" Molly inquired jokingly, taking a seat on the couch opposite him.

Ron blushed a deep red and mumbled incoherently, effectively avoiding answering the joking - unbeknownst to him - question.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Ron recalled why he came here. Sitting up straighter, Ron vowed to make this quick, as Fred would be flooing in 10 minutes later, "Mom" He cleared his throat, grabbing the older woman's attention, "I need to speak to you and dad. It's important." He said hastily, leaning forward on his knees.

Molly's face contorted into one of worry, "Is everything alright, Ronald? Hermione? The Kids?"

Ron chuckled, "No, no. It's nothing like that, Mom. It's… something happened this morning, and I absolutely have to tell you and dad about it."

Molly slowly nodded her face. Although Ron seemed calm and collected on the outside, she knew, from just a glance at his eyes, that he seemed uneasy about something. "Alright, dear, I'll go call Arthur. He's in the shed, playing with those muggle toys again." She said, standing up.

"It's all he's been doing since he retired." Ron heard his mother mutter as she left through the back door.

Laughing quietly, Ron waited impatiently for his mother and father to return. They were running out of time, and he knew that he'd had to be gentle with this news. No longer able to stay seated in his chair, the young Auror stood up from his seat and paced around the room, trying to keep his thoughts organized. However, all that was going through his head was concerns for his brother and his parents… actually, his whole family.

Sighing in agitation, Ron folded his hands behind his back to stop with his fidgeting, and tried to calm down. It wouldn't do any good for him to stress over this; the healers in St. Mungo's had warned him that too much stress will lead to another Anxiety Attack, and he does not want to got through that again.

Shaking his head of these thoughts, Ron looked around the room for something to occupy his limited time, and spotted the many framed pictures on the ledge above the fireplace. The many pictures which once included the seven Weasley siblings were now replaced with photographs of the numerous grandchildren Molly and Arthur loved to death. Nonetheless, Ron could still see one of the pictures that were taken only a year before the Horcrux Hunt, with all the Weasley family smiling happily at the camera.

_A time when we were all alive and well, _thought Ron as we reached forward and grabbed the picture. He held it in front of his face and watched with a sad smile as the figures in the picture waved up at him. Sighing, his finger slowly traced the contours of Fred's merry countenance.

Regardless of the fact that Fred was alive once again, the hurt he'd felt since that very day still lingered in his heart. Nothing is as painful as loosing someone you love, and Ron knew that Fred could only be temporary; that maybe, the spell or potion the person used to bring back the dead would not last forever, and that Fred will be taken from him once again.

"Ron?" the rough voice of his father spoke from behind him. Ron spun around on his heals, glad that his parents had interrupted his bout of depressing thoughts, and smiled, reached forward to shake his father's hand.

"Lets sit down." He suggested, moving to the seat he previously occupied.

His parents followed his lead and sat on the couch opposite him, both sporting confused expressions.

"Mom, Dad, what I'm about to tell you is, in no way, a joke or a prank. I am being completely serious, and I would never, _never, _joke with this subject." Ron said solemnly, holding their gazes with steady eyes.

"Ron, dear, what's wrong? You're worrying me!" His mother said, extending her hand to the left, where she held onto her husband tightly.

Arthur squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly, looking at his son to continue.

Ron inhaled a deep breath and prepared to tell them everything, when suddenly, the fireplace blazed with bright green fire, and a body tumbled to the ground. Ron's eyes widened, and he sat frozen in his seat.

The body stood to his feet unsteadily and shook the dust from his body, snapping his head up to smile at his parents widely. However, his smile slacked as he saw the rigid face that belong to his brother, and the frightened and angry faces of his parents.

Silence filled the room as all three stared up at Fred Weasley - the dead son and brother since 19 years ago. Fred looked helplessly at Ron, pleading for him with his eyes to do something.

Snapping out of his shocked state, Ron cleared his throat and turned to his parents, whom both looked back at him expectantly, "Mom, Dad… Fred's alive."

* * *

"Thank you, Harry, for coming in and taking care of things. It is very much appreciated." Headmistress McGonagall said as she lead Harry through her office toward the fireplace.

Harry turned to Minerva and smiled, "It's not a problem, Minerva. It's mu job, and I'm glad I got to do this. Many people will have their loved ones back tonight."

The Headmistress smiled gently, "Especially you." She replied softly, placing a hand on his shoulders, "I know how long you've wanted parents, Harry, particularly in your Hogwarts years. And when Sirius died, I remember how devastated you were. I'm happy you have them back now."

"Thank you, Minerva. And I'm happy you have Albus back - I remember he was the closest thing you had to a family."

"You have him back too, Harry. He was a grandfather figure to you… despite the many bumps you face with him." She replied, grabbing the floo powder from her desk. "Anyway, It's getting quite late Mr. Potter, and I'm sure your wife is waiting for you. Good luck telling her and young Teddy the news. I'm sure I'll be seeing you in a short while."

"I'll see you soon, Professor." He nodded in thanks and stepped into the fireplace, calling out, "Potter Residence!" In a few, short seconds, Harry Potter disappeared from the Headmistresses office.

Sighing, Minerva McGonagall slowly lowered herself into her seat and rubbed her tired eyes. However, a thought quickly popped into her head and she sat up straight, a smile appearing on her thin lips. Getting to her feet, Minerva turned around and faced the walls adorning the many portraits of previous headmasters. In the middle, a large portrait hung, almost proudly, up on the wall, and Albus Dumbledore's face filled the frame. Grabbing her wand from the left pocket of her robes, she pointed it at the frame and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa". Slowly, the frame lowered into her waiting hands.

Staring down at the occupant of the portrait, Minerva said happily, "I'm sorry Albus, it looks like we won't be needing you anymore."

"It's quite alright, my dear friend." Albus replied jovially, a small twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

"Ginny, I'm home!" Harry called out as soon as he landed on the hearth in front of his fireplace.

"Teddy and I are in the kitchen, dear!" Ginny's voice replied from beyond the closed doors.

Harry slipped off his outer robe and placed it on the coat hanger as he heard the door swing open and saw his daughter running toward him at full speed. "Dad!"

"Hey, pumpkin!" He laughed, reaching forward and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Mommy and Teddy are in the kitchen," she told him, despite the fact that Ginny had already informed her husband as soon as he entered.

Smiling down at his daughter adoringly, he grabbed her hand and walked with her to the kitchen. As soon as he entered, Ginny rushed forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, emitting a disgusted moan from Lily, and a mocking groan from Teddy.

"Hey Ted" Harry said as he pulled away from his wife, "Staying out of trouble, I hope?"

Teddy grinned crookedly and stood up from his seat, leaning over the chair to hug his Godfather, "That's a loaded question, Harry. Are you sure there isn't anything else you'd like to ask?"

Ginny chuckled, "Have a seat boys. Harry, Teddy and I were just discussing his job at the Auror Department. I hope your not pressuring him too hard."

"Well, he gets what he gets. Its a tough business, and everyone should be prepared to go out on the field when the time comes." Harry replied, pouring himself a steaming cup of tea to calm down his nerves. "But lets not talk about this right now. There is something very important I need to tell you both."

Instantly, Ginny and Teddy noticed the change of mood in the room. Harry had grown serious, and for the first time in a long time, his age seemed to be catching up on him. Ginny smiled tightly at her husband as she reached for his hand, and turned to her daughter, who sat next to her father and followed the conversation with a confused smile on her face. "Lily, darling, why don't you go to the living room and watch some television?"

Lily frowned up at her mother, "But you never let me watch television at night. You always tell me my nightmares come from it," She said innocently, a truly bemused look marring her features.

"Lets just say this is your free pass, honey. Now why don't you move along. Your father has something very important to tell Teddy and I."

Lily nodded and jumped to her feet, running to the living room at top speed. A few moments later, the three adults heard the television turn on.

Teddy and Ginny turned to Harry with frightful anticipation, and as Harry opened his mouth and began to explain the entire situation, he prepared himself for an hour long berating from his wife, and an hour long -surprised- silence from his Godson.

But as he reached the part of the story where he interrogated Fred Weasley, Harry knew everything would be alright in the end, because despite the anger his wife would direct at him, Ginny couldn't have been happier that her long dead brother was finally alive. And Teddy… well, Teddy would have a family far earlier than Harry ever did, and that eased Harry's worry to almost nothing.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Eh? I hope you enjoyed this chapter - I had some trouble writing it, but now I'm okay :P

* * *

**

**Next on A Day for Celebrations:**

_Ginny finally reunites with her pre-dead brother, and a lot of tears are shed. Also, Harry introduces his whole family to Lily and James, as well as Sirius. Regulus makes an effort with Sirius - vowing that he would make up for all those years of being a Death Eater, while he tries to fit in with the Potter family. And lastly, Teddy meets his parents for the first time ever, and finds that they are way better than his Godfather made them out to be. _

**Stay tuned, because this story is just getting started!

* * *

**

**Also, chapters from now on will be a bit shorter than the first nine chapters, as they all marked the beginning of ADFC. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Roxy x **


	10. Chapter 9: Explanations

**I am so sorry for taking this long to update the story. I know I promised many of you that I'd update weeks ago, but I was kind of stuck. First, I travelled to Spain, and I had many complications there. They took me to the hospital and all that, and when I returned home, I was in no mood to start writing. But then I was healed, and then the work load increased tenfold :/ I know there is no excuse to cover up the fact that I broke my promise, but there you go. **

**Anyway, here is the next installment of ADFC. **

**Follow me on Twitter, guys! I just made an account JUST for fanfiction; ****prongsie101 ****, so I will also be updating everyone on there on the progress of this story, as well as other things. **

**Is anyone a member of the HPFF site? Have you heard of the recent problems that are going on; that the sight is being sold, and whatnot? I'm really down about this right now, but hopefully writing this chapter will help! Exercise **

**Please review, and DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!**

**Cheers. **

**Roxy **

No one spoke. No one reacted. No one even _breathed. _Because after what Harry had told them, they didn't know what to think; let alone what to do.

Many questions ran through the minds of Ginny Potter and Teddy Lupin; _was this even possible? Could this be true? Is this a faux? _

Of course, they both knew that those questions couldn't be answered; at least at the moment, as Harry, the Head of Law Enforcement, was just as confused, if not more, as they were.

The silence stretched on, until the point where it turned slightly uncomfortable for Teddy, who was used to loud, rousing conversations with his Godfather and his wife. Clearing his throat loudly, whether to catch the attention of the two, or to clear the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat at the fact that his parents were _alive, _Teddy found the both staring at him, waiting. "What's going to happen now, Harry?" He asked quietly, afraid that if he even increased the volume of his voice by a bit, he would wake up from this extremely unusual, baffling dream.

"Now," Harry replied, sighing deeply and rubbing his temples to rid himself of the sudden headache that had appeared, "Now, we go pick up those we had lost all those years ago, and… we bring them home."

Teddy nodded in understanding, yet he couldn't quite rap his mind around it. Just that morning, he had the most amazing day in his 20 years of living. His girlfriend, of 3 years, finally became his fiancée. Which reminds him…

"On a happier note," He began, forcing a smile onto his face, and turning to Harry, "I proposed to Victoire, and she said yes."

A grin materialized onto his Godfathers face, and an exuberant laugh escaped through his lips, "That's great Teddy! I'm so happy for you." Reaching forward, he gave the boy – no, man – a fatherly hug, patting him adoringly on his back. "Your parents will be so proud… so proud." He whispered, almost chokingly.

Ginny smiled at the scene before her; although the both of them already knew that Teddy would be proposing, the fact that it was actually happening was possibly the happiest any parent – or surrogate parent – could be.

Both men separated, and once again, the silence resumed, each preoccupied with the same thoughts; the Arrivals.

"So…" Ginny started, "When can we go pick them up? And Freddie… where – where is he right now, exactly?"

Harry gave his wife a gentle, placating smile, "There's no rush to go pick them up, and Fred is at the Burrow right now, probably getting reunited with your parents, so maybe we can all pop in for a while and you could greet your brother, and then Teddy and I can floo to Hogwarts to pick everyone else up. You could stay with Fred; I know how much you missed him."

Ginny and Teddy both nodded, seeming calm on the outside, although on the inside; both their hearts were pounding so hard against their rib-cages, they wondered whether the others could hear it. "I'll come with you to Hogwarts; I want to meet your parents, Harry; but I'd- I'd like to stay at the Burrow for a while. Fred… he – I missed him so much."

"I know, love," Harry said softly, cupping his wife's hand on the table. Teddy turned away, feeling as though he were intruding on a truly private moment between the two. "How about we stay at the burrow for an hour or 2, and then we can all floo to Hogwarts. In fact, Teddy; if you want, you can go now, and pick up your parents. I know how badly you want to see them."

"No, no, it's fine. I'd rather you being there with me, Harry. I don't think I'll be able to handle it all on my own." Teddy replied quietly, looking at the tabletop as his whole face flushed red, reaching the very tips of his ears. His hair suddenly changed color on its own accord, taking a bright red tint to it; as it does when Teddy himself seems to lose control, or feels a particularly strong emotion.

Harry just gave him an understanding nod, and a soothing smile. A few moments later, he drained his cup of tea and stood up, causing the seat he previously sat on to screech annoyingly across the floor. "Ready to go?"

Ginny nodded her head as she fidgeted nervously with her hands, and Teddy stood up from his seat, taking in a deep breath, "I'll get Lily, assuming we won't be leaving her here all alone?"

The older man chuckled, nodding in agreement, "She could stay the night at her grandparents; I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind; she's been insisting on this for a while, and it might give Lily the chance to get to know her uncle."

"Okay," Ginny agreed, although anyone could see she wasn't entirely focused.

Pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead, and followed Teddy out of the kitchen to grab his coat.

"… You'll be sleeping at Grandma Molly tonight, Lillers, so why don't you go grab a set of pajamas, and your tooth brush?" Harry heard from the living room as he leaned against the doorframe and waited for everyone to gather so they can leave together.

"Okay, Teddy."

Within seconds, his daughter had run past him and up the stairs, reappearing only a few minutes later with a backpack hanging from her arms, and a large smile adorning her face. She always did love sleeping over at Grandma Molly's; her Grandfather spoiled her rotten, especially with cookies and such.

"I'm ready, Dad." She told him, coming to a stop beside her father and leaning into his embrace.

Harry smiled down at his daughter and held her close, while they both waited for Ginny and Teddy to appear.

As soon as they did, Ginny and Harry shared a significant look, and Ginny nodded, emitting a small sigh. Grinning up at her, Harry leaned down to his daughter's level and took a hold of her hand, "Lily, sweetheart, today you will be meeting someone very important in our lives; very important in your mommy's life, and eventually, he will be very important in your life."

Lily smiled at her father innocently, stating, "Okay, Dad. But who is it?"

"He's your uncle Fred, baby."

Lily's happy expression turned sour, "But you told me Uncle Fred died a long time ago. Were you lying? I'm always punished for lying, and now you are doing it too…!"

Harry chuckled, hearing laughs coming from both Teddy and Ginny as well, who both watched the scene occurring with amusement. "We weren't lying, Lils. Lets just say that we were… wrong. Uncle Fred hadn't died, but we thought he did, and only today did we find out that he was alive."

His daughter considered his words for a moment, before a smile once again lit up her face, "Okay! Can we go now? Granddad promised me the next time I come visit, he'd show me the flying car you and Uncle Ron flew to school in your second year."

Laughter once again filled the room as both Ginny and Harry reminisced that very fond memory, and Teddy chuckled along with them, having heard this story time and time again.

After collecting themselves, they all exited the house and locked up, before reaching the Apparition point. Within seconds, they had all disappeared, Lily's laugh echoing behind as Teddy tickled the soles of her feet mercilessly, as she hung on tightly from his back.

**A/N I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but I realized that if I added in all the reunions; Fred & the Weasley's, Teddy and his parents, and Little Lily and her other Grandparents, it would be TOO long. So those will be in a separate chapter. For now, I will give you this; at the moment, I am extremely tired, and in desperate need of sleep – and get this! I'm not even done with the workload of homework I have stacked up on my desk. **

**Kill me now. **

**Anyway, I will TRY to update soon, but NO promises. I have a busy schedule up until Easter/Spring break. IF I don't get the chance to update until then, I'll definitely update during my break, which is in about 2 weeks or so. **

**Anyway, enjoy! **


	11. Chapter 10: We Are Family

**WOW, I'm so so SO sorry for the horribly long wait. To be honest, I have no excuse whatsoever, only that I had major Writers Block, and admittedly, I was a bit too lazy to update. Once again, I'm sorry, and I hope this long update will make up for it. **

**I've thought through the story many nights, and I'm back on track – I know what will be happening in later chapters, thankfully, so this way, I wont have any writer's block. Also, since its summer, I'll be able to update once or twice every week. But only for a month, because on the 8****th**** of August, I'll be traveling to New York for a week, and then to Canada to visit family. During that time, I probably won't update much. **

**Who watched the final Harry Potter movie by the way? I haven't… and won't, for a long time, for reasons known only to the Cinemas around my country… anyway, DON'T SPOIL IT PLEASE AND THANKS! Just tell me what you thought of it (:**

**Anyway, thank you all SO much for your reviews. Wow, 37 reviews for the last chapter itself. You guys are AMAZING. **

**Also, I remember I agreed with another writer on this site, for her to be my Beta Reader – unfortunately, I forgot who it was (SORRY), and so I couldn't send this in to her. To whoever is supposed to be my BetaReader, I'M SORRY, LOL… can you please DM me, and this way I'll write down somewhere that you are my beta… thanks (: **

**Sorry for the long A/N… now, on to the story - **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. **

Harry Potter appeared first, his wife, Ginny, only landing a few seconds later. Teddy, who was carrying Lily in his arms, weren't too far behind. They all steadied themselves – although Harry has been apparating since his teenage years, he STILL couldn't quench the want to throw up.

Ahead of them, only a five minute walk, stood the large Weasley house – also known as the Burrow – tall and proud as ever.

Ginny smiled at the house, memories of her childhood running through her mind, as it did every time she visited her parents. Trying to keep her nerves in check – she was, after all, meeting her brother (previously dead, might you be reminded?) after all those years, and a lot has changed since then.

Harry, who could read his wife like an open book, reached to his left and grabbed ahold of her hand, squeezing it tightly and giving her the support she needed.

Looking behind her, she spotted her youngest daughter and Teddy talking quietly, a low giggle emitting from Lily every now and then.

"Lets go." Harry spoke loudly, bringing the attention of Lily and his Godson to him.

They both nodded, and once Lily was back down on her feet, they began the short trek up to the Weasley house.

The silence was deafening inside the Weasley kitchen as Molly Weasley sat on a chair, watching as her son, the one she mourned for after the Final Battle, swallow two whole plates of lunch. Apparently, coming back from the dead made the arrivals quite hungry.

Her husband stood behind her chair, also watching Fred in awed silence, while Ron, their youngest son, sat by Fred's side and made small talk with his brother.

The shock of having their son back still hasn't worn off, and Molly and Arthur could only hope this was permanent.

Suddenly, she heard quiet voices speaking from the field outside. Looking through the window, she saw her daughter, son-in-law, granddaughter and Teddy walking up to the back door, all sporting different expressions – ranging from nervousness to excitement.

Molly smiled widely, and slightly in relief, as she rushed forward to open the door for them. She greeted each with a tight hug, and even a kiss of gratitude on the cheek for Harry – although he did absolutely nothing to bring them back.

The chatter of Ron and Fred had ceased as they both stood up.

"Come on in dears." Molly said, moving aside to let them in.

Fred watched from his place next to Ron as a young man entered first, one he didn't quite know, but seemed a little familiar. Next came a girl, around the age of 8 or 9, with red hair and brown eyes. Fred held in a gasp as he came to the conclusion that she was Harry and Ginny's daughter.

Following the young girl came Harry, who came forward and shook his hand with a large smile on his face, and lastly, Ginny entered, a nervous smile on her face.

Fred couldn't hold the large grin that fought to dominate his face. His sister, although was a beautiful girl in her teenage years, had grown into a gorgeous adult.

He watched as his only sister froze in her place, her eyes landing on Fred. Her eyes immediately welled up in tears, and her hand flew to her mouth, covering her apparent surprise. Although he assumed Harry had told her about him, he understood her reaction.

"Fred." She whispered, choking on his name. Rushing forward, she threw herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. She had began sobbing by then, soaking his shirt wet with tears, yet Fred didn't care, because at that moment, his sister was the most important.

Everyone watched with a smile on their faces – although Lily looked a bit confused -, while Molly had erupted into tears once again. She watched this scene with a hand over her heart, and her grasping onto her husband tightly.

A few minutes later, when Ginny refused to let go of her brother, Harry came forward with an amused smile on his face, "Come on, Gin, before you suffocate him."

Ginny gave a strangled laugh, and slowly retreated from the embrace. Her husband came behind her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder as Ginny gave a hesitant smile to Fred, who was beaming with amusement.

"Its good to see you too Ginny, but I'd like to stay alive this time, thanks." He joked. No one laughed. Looking around, he saw everyone giving him glares, "Too early for jokes, then?"

"I would say that." The young man he thought looked familiar, yet couldn't recognize, spoke up from his position next to the door. He was holding on to the young girl's hand, and seemed to be watching the family reunion with a happy smile on his face.

Fred looked at him in confusion, and the man immediately saw this. Chucking, he walked forward and stuck out his arm, "Teddy Lupin. I've heard a lot about you Fred- you were famous for your pranking in Hogwarts, but I think I can give you a run for your money."

"You don't say…" Fred mused, a small grin quickly forming on his lips as he grabbed the other man's hand and shook it vigorously, "We'll have to see about that, my friend."

"Ah, but lets not forget who's son I am." Teddy replied with a cheeky grin, and Fred instantly knew he was referring to being a Marauder's son.

"Enough pranking talk, boys." Ginny said, interrupting them.

"Why don't we all sit down in the living room while I prepare some tea." Molly suggested, and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Before we move into the living room…" Fred began, walking forward and stopping in front of the young girl, "I'm afraid you and I haven't been introduced, young lady." He said, kneeling down to her height.

The girl grinned widely – a grin, Fred noted, which resembled that of Harry's – "I'm Lily. Lily Luna Potter."

"It's nice to meet you, Lily. I'm your uncle, Fred. Also known as the Cool Uncle."

"I'm sorry," Lily said, "But Uncle George already claimed the role of being the Cool Uncle."

Everybody laughed at that, Harry and Ginny, who hand her arm around her husband's waist, were watching with large smiles on their faces.

"Is that so?" Fred said between chuckles, "Well then, I'll make sure I'll win that role soon."

Lily just laughed in reply. Standing back up, Fred leaned down and grabbed Lily around the waist, swinging her onto his back and ignoring her yells of fright.

Looking around the kitchen, Fred smiled and said, "Living room?"

They had ended up staying for over an hour, and by the time the sun had completely set, and the time read 9:30, Harry and Ginny, along with Teddy and said good-bye to everyone and left.

The entire Weasley family had come to the Burrow after receiving news of Fred's arrival, and George and Fred's reunion was most shocking. Instead of crying at the return of his twin, George had given him a tight hug, and immediately, they entered conversation on pranks.

Harry and Ginny stopped by their house with Teddy, and spent the next half an hour preparing the guest bedrooms. One for Lily and James, one for Sirius, and one for Regulus. After that, they quickly stopped by Teddy's flat, where he also prepared the extra room for his parent's arrival.

By 10: 30, the three were ready to Floo to Hogwarts and pick up their family members.

They landed into Professor McGonagall's office, only to find it completely empty. They walked down the steps and exited the office, and slowly made their way to the Great Hall – and no one spoke a word. Excitement filled the air around them.

Pushing open the door of the Great Hall, Harry was met with the sight of several Aurors walking around, ticking a check next to the names of those who were leaving. He watched as many witches and wizards embraced their Arrivals with tears streaming down their faces, and smiled slightly at the sight.

Spotting Headmistress McGonagall off to the side, speaking to Professor Flitwick and Albus Dumbledore, he gave all three of them a wave and lead Ginny and Teddy towards the Chamber which held the Arrivals.

The Auror standing guard at the door looked up at the sound of footsteps, ready to ask for the letter (which had been sent out to the Arrival's loved ones) for confirmation that hey were here to pick up some people, saw that it was his boss and opened the door for him, smiling kindly at Ginny and shaking hands with Teddy, already familiar with the both of them.

They all entered the dimly lit room and immediately, their attention was brought upon those they came to pick up, as they were the loudest in the room – their laughs echoing against the walls. Chuckling, Harry assumed his father and Sirius were telling the others some jokes, and walked forward.

"Back already Harry?" Sirius joked as soon as he spotted them. Harry just chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry we took so long, we just had to stop by the Burrow, and prepare the guest rooms." Harry apologized, accepting a hug his mother gave him.

Teddy stood unnoticed by the door, watching his parents quietly, as Ginny stepped forward and took Harry's hand. "Anyway, mum, dad, this is my wife Ginny."

"It's nice to meet the bird who caught my son's attention." James said, reaching forward and giving her a welcoming hug.

"Looks like Potter boy's falling for read-heads is a genetic thing, then." Lily joked, also giving her daughter-in-law a tight hug.

"It seems so." Ginny agreed with a chuckle.

"Its weird, seeing the young Ginny Weasley now a grown adult." Remus said as he and Tonks embraced her.

"I always liked you. And I always knew you and Harry would end up together in the end." Sirius commented, almost tackling her with a hug.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, "Oh come off it Sirius, you always thought Harry had a thing for Hermione. Which reminds me, you own me some money, Pads. Looks like I won the bet after all."

"What?" Harry laughed, "You guys bet on me?"

"Yep. Sirius here thought you and Hermione would end up together. I told him it wouldn't happen in a million years. You two were as close as siblings." Remus told him with a smile, and a look of victory at the pouting Sirius.

"Yes, well, it seems like Sirius' observing skills were quite off back in the day. It was quite obviously that Hermione had a massive crush on Ron, and vise-versa." Ginny said with a teasing grin.

"How about we get off this subject, yeah?" Sirius said grumpily, "Where's Remus' kid anyway?"

Remus and Tonks both turned to Harry with a questioning look. Harry just turned around and motioned with his hands to a person standing by the door. A young man stepped forward, sporting bright blue hair and amber colored eyes – those resembling his father's.

"Guys, this is Teddy. Teddy, these are your parents, Remus and Tonks." Immediately, the two reached forward and embraced their only son in a tight hug, lasing over a minute. Simultaneously, they all stepped back and grinned at each other.

Suddenly, Remus' grin dropped and he looked at his son questioningly, "Are you a…?"

"A werewolf?" Teddy asked, before shaking his head, "Nah, the only thing that happens to me on Full Moons is a crazy craving for raw meat… and I'm a bit temperamental, but that's it."

Remus sighed in relief, "Thank God. I was worried."

"We know, Remus." Tonks, Sirius and Harry all commented at once, smiling mockingly at him.

After Teddy was introduced to everyone else – and Remus was teased mercilessly by James and Sirius – they all sat down and chatted for a while.

"Anyway, how about we all get going so we can get some sleep?" Ginny suggested. They all nodded in agreement and stood up.

"I'll go call Reg." Sirius said, before walking off.

Turning to Teddy, Harry said, "Why don't you guys go home? We can have lunch tomorrow? My place, at 1:30?"

"Alright, sounds great. You ready do go, Mum and dad?" Teddy asked, receiving nods in return.

"Its great to see you both again." Harry said, giving them one more hug each before waving goodbye. The Lupin's all exited the Chamber and were out of their sight.

Sirius soon returned with Regulus, who, although seemed hesitant, was thankful that Harry was taking him in. "I should be the one to thank you; you basically helped us find Voldemort's horcrux, the locket, all those years ago."

"Destroyed them, then?" Regulus questioned with a hatred gleam in his eyes.

Harry nodded, and Regulus gave a tight smile.

"Ready to go?" He asked the four of them. They all replied with a yes, and together, they left the chamber and took a portkey from one of the Aurors. Only seconds later did they arrive in the Potter's residence, and not long after, all the inhabitants of the house was fast asleep.

**Eh… that was kind of a sucky chapter, but It'll have to do. I know I promised in the last chapter that a character will be introduced, one with either good or bad intentions, but I decided to leave that for a later chapter. **

**Anyway, please leave a review! & thanks for sticking with the story for so long, even after I hadn't updated since FOREVER I'm sorry again, btw. (: **


End file.
